


10 days in Vancouver

by alwaysforyouscully



Category: The X-Files, The X-Files RPF
Genre: F/M, Multi, Nicholas Lea - Freeform, Piper Klotz, Tea Leoni - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:56:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 31,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10021619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysforyouscully/pseuds/alwaysforyouscully
Summary: David and Gillian reconnect for 10 days in Vancouver. One chapter for each day they are together. I might explore a few kinks, like a threesome with a long time friend. Not all chapters will be mature, first chapter is rated as such for sexual content.





	1. Chapter 1

Gillian wakes in a tangle of bed sheets, inhaling deeply and stretching her body, arms over her head. She can feel the pull of over worked muscles but wouldn't have it any other way.

*************************************** 

She made it to Vancouver island two days ago ready to spend ten days reconnecting with David. Their schedules don't always allow for this luxury but when it does they make the most of it. 

Gillian was in the open kitchen cutting up some fruit and preparing some snacks when she heard the front door open. Her heart began to pound as she wiped her hands. It's him, here in her house. She hears a bag drop in the entryway and she turns towards the sound, he's there standing in the doorway, sun bouncing off his body like a waterfall.

Gillian can't help but drop the towel and run into his arms. She looks in his eyes and sees them smiling with love and want. His arms, strong and tan grip her to him and she buries her face in the curve of his neck, inhaling the smell of his skin. David is here and real and hers for 10 days.  
David squeezes her sides so she'll look at him, “Hi” he says. Her eyes fill with tears and she holds on tighter, sure if she loosens her grip he'll disappear. “You’re here,” Gillian sniffles. “Yes, in the flesh.” He quips, trying to get her to loosen her hold so he can kiss her property.

Gillian lets her arms slip from his neck and slides down his body to put her feet on the floor. She's barefoot and she ends up with her face buried in his chest, not a bad concession but not close enough to his lips. David places his finger under her chin and tilts her face up to his. He wipes her eyes with his thumbs and leans down to brush his lips to hers. Gillian draws in a shuddering breath then melts her lips to his. 

The kiss is slow and easy, a gentle hello after too long apart. Gillian breaks the kiss, much to his disappointment and slips past him taking his hand. She leads him through the house to the bedroom. Once there she turns David so his back is facing the bed and pushes him slightly until he is sitting on the edge. 

Gillian stands between his legs and brings her hands to his head, running her fingers through his hair, pausing to brush her thumbs across his brow. He is beautiful in a threadbare T-shirt and black jeans. She stares for a minute too long and David breaks her revere to wrap his arms around her waist and draw her towards his body, eliminating the last few inches of space between them. 

Their need to be together is not just about sex, it's about mending gaps created by too short phone calls, misinterpreted texts and a missed closeness that cannot be found through Skype or FaceTime. David understands her tears and knows it has nothing to do with sadness but rather relief. A release of all of the pent up want and need that their lives have forced upon them. 

David tightens his fingers in her cotton t-shirt and nuzzles her neck. Placing soft kisses along the line of her throat up to her ear. He feels Gillian shiver as his breath tickles her delicate skin. He whispers, “I love you, so, so much.”  
She cups his face and brings it level with hers, leaning in to capture his lips.

This time for softness is gone as passion takes over. David leaves one hand on her lower back pulling her into his body. His other hand grasps the back of her head to keep her mouth on his, her closeness is like a drug and he is not about to let her go. 

Gillian whimpers against his mouth as their tongues play off one another, slowly circling each other's in an effort to remember all the forgotten spaces. Gillian's hands move from his face to skim down his chest until she reaches the hem of his shirt. She slips her hands under the edge and runs her hands up his sides, skipping over his ribs causing his muscles to twitch and ripple. 

She wants nothing more than to swallow him whole, to forget about time and space and lives lived for kids and careers and fans. She just wants to be the love of his life and she his. 

She breaks from his lips, panting and moves his shirt up over his head. He raises his arms and looks into her eyes. The liquid blue depths tell him all he needs to know, a love that is fathomless and true and real. She kisses along his jaw and down his neck, licking and sucking the salty taste from his skin. 

She moves back to his lips and pushes on his chest so he will lie down on the bed. She climbs up and straddles his hips leaning down to continue their kiss. David grips her hips, “Please baby,”  
he begs as she hovers a moment to long. She closes the gap, claiming his lips and making it clear that begging will no longer be necessary. 

Gillian is kissing him with six weeks worth of want. Pulling and nipping his lips as she loosens his belt. David groans as she slips the button of his jeans through the hole and eases the zipper down. Her cool hand slips under his boxers and he grabs her wrist. 

“Babe, if you want this to last more an two minutes, you better slow down,” he chuckles. Gillian smiles against his lips and slides off the bed. She locks eyes with him and slowly begins to undress. First her shirt then her flowy linen pants. She climbs back on the bed wearing a pale pink bra and panties.

David struggles with his last request, her looking like this will most certainly cause him to lose it just as fast as her hand in his pants. He pulls her to him and runs his hands down her back as he turns them so she is now on flat on the bed. He settles on her side as she looks up at him. 

David runs his fingers along her collarbone and down the strap of her bra, he stops at the top of the silky cup and bends to kiss her. Just before their lips meet he whispers, “so beautiful,” leaving her lips, he leans down and moves the cup to take her left nipple into his mouth. 

Gillian arches her back and pulls on his head to bring him closer to her body. She is so aroused that she is positive that her panties are soaked through. She brings her leg over his hip to bring his hardness against her throbbing center, David chuckles at her eagerness and slips a hand around her back to remove her bra. He laps at her exposed breasts like a dying man. Nipping and sucking her delicate skin until her hips are bucking, begging for his touch.

More than happy to oblige her, he tosses her bra across the bed and runs his hand down her ribs, over her hip and around to grip her ass. He squeezes her soft flesh gently and Gillian pulls his head up from her breast and attacks his lips. If David wasn't sure at how this was going to play out, he definitely does now. Gillian is feral and not willing to take things slow and soft. “Buckle up Duchovny,” he thinks, because you're in for a wild ride. 

She begins pushing his pants down one-handed,struggling because she doesn't want to break their kiss. Frustrated by her lack of progress, Gillian pulls away from his lips and slips off the bed. Flush faced and breathless, she reaches for the waistband of his pants and boxers and in one motion divests David if his remaining clothes. 

David hears an audible sigh as she flings his jeans to the floor. “Thank God,” she breathes as she climbs back on the bed and lays her body on top of his. The heat from her body seeps into his pores like a balm and he holds her close having his own moment of reflection. How has he lived the last six weeks without her.

He is broken from his thoughts by her insistent wiggling. She finally pulls free and flops on her back, planting her heels on the bed and raising her hips, she jerks her panties off as if they were made of fire. David laughs and pulls her back on top of his body, her face a mixture of lust and frustration.

David pecks her nose and sits up, holding Gillian in his lap. He backs up to lean against the headboard as she settles into his body, knees pressed against his hips. His cock hard between them slipping along her wet folds. When he feels her heat, David realizes Gillian was right, no slow and soft this time. 

David grips the back of her head and pulls her in for a kiss. Gillian moans into his mouth as she rocks her hips against him. It's David's turn to moan and as he does his lips leave hers. He slides his hands to her hips and pauses as he looks into her eyes. They are hooded and she is slow to open them enough to see his face.

Once she locks eyes with him, he grips her hips and raises her up slightly until the tip of his cock is pressed against her entrance. Her arms move to his shoulders for support as he slowly lowers her down. Gillian's eyes slip closed as he fills her slowly, agonizing slow, if fact. Her breath catches as he bottoms out inside her hot, tight pussy. 

Gillian expects he will give her a few seconds to adjust to his size but before she has a chance to complete that thought, David drags her hips up, drawing his thick length from her body before impaling her back down onto his cock. Her head drops forward to his shoulder as he raises her hips again. He leaves just the head of his cock at her entrance before pulling her back down onto his body. A rush of air escapes her lungs from the force and David grunts into her ear as he prepares to slam her onto him again, “This is what you wanted, baby? For me to fuck you? Gillian is beyond words and can only nod her consent. David continues to pound her onto his cock, her pussy dripping and coating his thighs while she whimpers and moans at the sensations. 

He is close and knows she is too. He slams her down one last time and moves his hands to her back. Without breaking their connection he lays her on the bed and kisses her before sliding his hands down her thighs to the back of her knees. He sits back on his haunches and drapes her legs over his shoulders. This new position will allow deeper penetration and he knows this is one of her favorites. Gillian opens her eyes and silently begs him to continue. He rocks into her, holding he upper thighs and she begins to moan a string of half words and expletives. The harder David thrusts the louder Gillian becomes. She wails, “Please, harder. Fuck yes and don't stop,” as he pounds into her dripping pussy. David leans forward placing his hands beside her head, licking and nipping her dry lips. 

“You close, baby? Gonna come for me?” He breathes as he starts to lose his rhythm. This new angle begins to push Gillian over the edge and she arches her back creating more friction between her clit and his pubic bone. Her mouth drops open is a silent scream as she comes apart. Weeks of pent up desire break free and she grabs for him in an effort to keep her body from floating away. 

With a final, “Fuck, yes” David empties himself into her body and lets her legs slip down his shoulders. He lays on top of her unable to move and knowing she doesn't want him to for the moment anyway.

Their breathing slows as they kiss and nuzzle each other until their skin begins to cool. David rolls to her right and his eyes slip closed as he breathes in their combined scent. 

“Heaven”, he thinks as Gillian slowly strokes his chest, circling her fingers through his damp coarse hair. 

“I missed you and I love you.” she confesses, not able to look him in the eye. David knows she is her most vulnerable after an orgasm and doesn't push her. Gillian wants to be a strong woman that doesn't need him or anyone else but he also understands that no one can do it alone. He wants to shout his love from the rooftops, let everybody know that she's his girl but life, their life, doesn't allow for such confessions. 

Instead of letting her dwell on what they don't have, David pulls her tight to his chest and kisses her hair. “Come on G-woman, we have a shower stall to corrupt!”


	2. Avocado Toast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 starts with breakfast and a bang, literally. Rated mature.

The breeze off the water slipped gently over their exposed skin and Gillian snuggled closer to his warm body. The setting sun was a perfect backdrop to a perfect day.

****************************************

After stretching and savoring the smell of their reconnecting on the sheets from last night, Gillian eased off the edge of the bed testing her sore muscles against the weight of her body. 

Considering how shaky her legs feel, she just imagines how she must look. Thoroughly fucked comes to mind as she makes her way to the bathroom. Upon glancing her reflection she is glad no one will see her for the next few days.

She laughed and thought “When David puts his mind to something, he certainly doesn't do it half way.”

Her hair was a tangled mess, blonde strands sticking out in every direction. Her neck and collarbones looked like an ancient treasure map, where David had marked all the places he searched for gold. Her left breast could convict him of murder if someone chose to cast his bite impressions or maybe identify him if she chose to kill him for the mess he made of her body. 

Gillian sighed and conceded to the fact that Bridget Jones wouldn't be the only wanton sex goddess with a very bad man between her thighs. 

She combed through her hair and pulled it into a ponytail, donned her robe and made her way to the kitchen. 

David looked up from his paper and smiled the smile of a guilty man. A very naughty, well sexed guilty man. To Gillian's pleasant surprise he looked as well fucked as she did. 

He was dressed in jogging pants, bare chested with hair that looked like it had been combed with a weed whacker. His right shoulder could also be added to the evidence pile since it sported a nice set of her teeth marks, as well. There was a rather large love bite just below his navel and a scab on the corner of his bottom lip. 

Gillian smiled and ducked her head as she walked towards the stool he was sitting on. He opened his legs and invited her into his embrace, slowly rubbing her back over her silk robe. 

She looked into his eyes and tried to look angry as she slipped the collar of her robe away from her neck. David also pretended to look surprised at the state of her neck now that he was seeing it in the light of day. 

Unable to feign ignorance, David burst out laughing, “Gill, it takes two to play this game. How many ‘don’t stops’ does it take for a guy to actually stop? I was just following directions. I'm usually in trouble for not doing that!”

Gillian relaxed against his body and slipped her arms around his neck, lightly kissing the marks she found there. David reached his foot out to drag the other stool over to rest by his. Gillian eased up onto the stool and resituated herself against his side. 

“You hungry?” He asked. She hums and takes a sip of his coffee. “Not really, I'm still waking up.” she whispers. 

In all the years he'd known her, she never took time to make herself something to eat or even eat food offered to her but when she was with him she would sit next to him claiming not to be hungry and yet she ate half his food without a second thought. 

He made an extra piece of toast and put a bowl of fruit on the table. She ate exactly half just as he had planned. 

This had long been his technique but something he would never tell her. A ploy he learned early in their relationship, tricking her into eating, sleeping or whatever it took to keep her together when she was too stressed or worn out to do it for herself. 

David slid off the back of his stool to refill 'their' coffee and get her a glass of juice to wash down 'his' toast. He silently patted himself on the back for getting her to eat breakfast and secretly wondered if she really knew his game but never let on. 

David put her juice in front of her and started to clean off the breakfast bar. Gillian downed her juice is three gulps, slipped off her stool and handed the glass to David. She bumped his shoulder playfully and walked to wide expanse of floor to ceiling windows that looked out to the back of the property.

She wraps her arms around her body, cold now that she is not next to him. David comes up behind her and she starts slightly. He rests his chin on her head and rubs his hands up and down her arms, looking at their combined reflection in the glass. 

He swallows past a lump in his throat, nostalgic suddenly for the years they missed being together. Determined to make the most of every minute they have in the here and now, her pulls at her hands and so they hang at her sides. 

Gillian turned her head to look back towards his face and is greeted with a brief kiss. David moves his head next to hers and lowers his chin to her shoulder. He slides his hands down her arms to her waist and Gillian starts to turn in his arms. 

David grips her waist, keeping her from moving. His right hand comes up to pull the tie on her robe loose. Gillian shivers as the material falls open and both her and David suck in a breath as her naked form is reflected back at them.

David's hands roam over her body, heating her skin. His mouth finds the soft spot behind her ear and he gently nips and licks her skin. Gillian shivers again but it's most certainly not from the cool air of the room since David's fingers have found her left nipple and he's pinching the hard peak. Gillian's knees nearly buckle when she sees the desire in his eyes as they lock glances through the window’s reflection.

David moves his right hand lower over her flat stomach, drawing circles on the lower abdomen with the pads of his fingers. His breath in her ear sends jolts of pleasure through her body and her stomach muscles clench with desire. As his fingers dip lower, he whispers “You want to stop? You're not too sore?” 

Gillian is already past the point of no return, of that she is sure his is aware and judging from the fact that there is something very hard and very warm pressing into her back, she bets he is too. To answer his question, she places her hand on top of his and watches him stare at her reflection in the glass as their entwined fingers slip through her damp curls and into her warm wet pussy.

This time the sensations are too much and her legs start to give out. David catches her around the waist and holds her tight to his body. He breathes against her neck to calm himself, as he gasps for air he takes her left hand and leans her forward to place it on the glass in front of them. Next he removes their hands from her center to place her wet fingers on the window. Her fingers create streaks of moisture on the pane as her hand slips down level with the other. 

David eases himself from against her body and places his hands on her shoulders. “Don't let go,” he tells her as he slides his body and her robe down, kissing the skin of her back as he goes.

Once on the floor, David taps her ankle and she spreads her legs further apart. He grips her ass cheeks and squeezes her flesh, dipping his head to run his tongue from the bottom of her dripping folds back to her puckered hole. Gillian moans at the contact and leans further towards the window to give him better access. David repeats the same motion except on this pass he circles his tongue around her anus. 

Gillian sucks in a breath and huffs out a ”Jesus, David” as he licks back to her pussy and then ducks under her legs. He turns his back to the window and is rewarded with a bird's eye view of her glistening skin. David's legs are stretched out between hers as he sits on the floor and he reaches up to grab her hips and bury his face in her wet center. 

Gillian cries out at the contact and bucks her hips into his face. It's David's turn to moan as he continues his assault on her. His hands slip back to her ass and he pulls her closer, dipping his tongue into her warm depths. Repeatedly fucking her with his tongue as she rocks with his rhythm. 

He brings his hand from her ass and up her body to cup he breast, rolling the nipple between his thumb and forefinger. Gillian's vocabulary has turned into a series of grunts and gasps as he works her into a frenzy. Bringing his hand down from her breast to her warm center, David slides his tongue to her circle her clit and pushes two fingers into slick pussy, plunging in and out as he laps her bundle of nerves. 

That's all it takes to push Gillian over the edge. She screams his name and pulls her hands from the window to grip his head. David kisses her thighs and slips his fingers from he body. He pushes her back away from him far enough so he can stand. He spins her towards the leather ottoman in front of the couch.

Once there, he pushes on her shoulders and she climbs to rest on her hands and knees atop the cool surface. David pulls his pants past his thighs and reaches for her hips. Taking his pulsing cock in his hand, he strokes it between her folds once, then twice before sliding home in one long slow thrust.

“Oh fuck!” She breathes and drops her head down. David draws back and slams into her body groaning “Fuck, yeah” as he sets a punishing rhythm of long powerful strokes. 

“Baby, I'm close.” He grunts as he bends over her back to rest his arms beside hers. Gillian cries out “God, yes” and reaches down her body to rub her clit. David pounds into her body, sweat dripping from his brow onto the brown leather of the ottoman. He feels her inner walls contract and he redoubles his efforts, three, four, five thrusts and he's gone. His orgasm overtaking him as he screams her name. 

Gillian sees stars once her eyes open. “David” she calls, suddenly cold, her skin pressed against the leather of the ottoman. Blinking and slightly panicked, she sits up to find David, on his back, spread eagle on the living room floor. 

She slips off the ottoman and crawls towards him, tears welling in her eyes. Once she reaches his side she leans down and whispers “David, honey. Wake up, please,” as she pats his chest and kisses his cheek. Her voice is louder this time “Baby!” she cries, as she shakes his shoulder. Almost frantic, Gillian starts to cry, pounding on his chest, begging “David, please!”

David opens one eye and moans. The sound brings Gillian out of her panic and she grips his face, tears running down her cheeks. “Oh, baby. It's okay. I'm fine, just fooling you a little.” David explains, taking her into his arms. He instantly feels bad for making her worry. “What! You were kidding!” she yells as she pushes up from his body. “I thought you were dead or dying or I should kill you. I, I th” Gillian is at a loss for words as she grabs her robe from the floor and pulls it on. “David, you scared me.” She says, her back to him.

David stands and comes up behind her to wraps his arms around her waist. “I'm sorry, Baby. But in all fairness, I've been telling you that you would be the death of me for years.” he chuckled. 

Gillian huffs a breath, glad he can't see the smirk that plays across her face. David pecks her cheek and squeezes her tight. He whispers “I love you.” Hmm,” she shrugs. “If that's true, how come you put avocado instead of honey on my piece of toast?”

With that she breezes into the bedroom to shower, leaving David to stare after her. Wondering just how long she knew about his secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for any feedback. Suggestions for the next 8 days are welcomed.


	3. Puzzle Piece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David & Gillian reflect on their life together. Slight angst and fluff.

He wakes a few hours later with her still curled against his body, head on his chest. He brushes the top of head with a kiss and wraps his arms tighter around her body.  
She stirs slightly at his movements and mutters, “I love you. Yesterday, today and forever.” before she slips back to sleep.  
David can't stop his tears as he pulls her even closer to his heart.

****************************************************************************************************************************** 

Gillian is sitting on the back deck where they spent last night watching the sunset. 

She woke early and eased out of bed trying not to wake him. She paused on her way to the bathroom to take in his sleeping form, long, lean and beautiful and to marvel at how different their lives were now. If someone told her younger self any of this was possible she would have told them they were crazy.

Now sitting in the morning sun, sipping her tea, she lets her mind wander back to how this all started, she and David with their whole lives ahead of them. Shaken from her thoughts, Gillian remembers that there are several photo albums on the bookshelf, she steps back inside to retrieve them.

Resuming her spot on the deck, Gillian flips the pages and can't believe the difference 24 years can make. It feels like a lifetime ago and in her case, literally half a life ago and what a life it's been. 

The first album holds pictures from her early days in Vancouver. She is dressed as Scully, green and young; always smiling, she thinks, so naïve and full of life. Her silly sidekick, dressed as Mulder trying to look like a seasoned professional actor but failing miserably every time he looked at her. 

She turns the pages to see a tiny Piper smiling up at her. Her eyes fill with tears at the sight of her beautiful girl. She thinks back to how the poor baby probably thought Mulder and Scully were her parents since she spent so much time on set and rarely saw her mom or David out of costume.

The next album houses a life so far removed from now that she feels like she is looking at someone else's life. Feeling shy now, Gillian turns the pages to see a happy David and Gillian goofing on set. Picture after picture of two friends or two lovers depending on the day and she closes the book. 

The look on their faces reminds her of all the things that aren't pictured, words shouted in anger due to long hours and not enough sleep. Hurtful actions that drove them apart emotionally but not physically and a life connected to a person that held your heart from the moment you met. 

Steeling herself against the emotions, Gillian moves to the next album. Her heart aches as she flips the pages and realizes that David is mostly absent. Their personal lives separated while their professional ones pressed them together so tightly that they could no longer tell where one ended and the other began. She wonders if they used their professional connection as an excuse to say, “I'm sorry” and “remember me” all those years after their show ended. That what drove them apart was ironically what brought them back together.

Gillian closes the last album, gathers the others and her teacup then goes back into the house. She puts the albums back on the shelf and runs her fingers over the spines before moving to the kitchen. She puts her cup in the sink and hears the shower turn on. For some reason she feels lighter, like she discovered a missing piece of her puzzle.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

David wakes to the warmth of the sun streaming through the windows. He was dreaming of holding her as they watched the sunset last night.

He reaches across and finds her side empty. David is sure she is 'working’ even though she would never admit it. He breathes in and thinks about how being in Vancouver now is so different than their early days together. 

Those light and easy first months together before they knew what the future held. Smiles and fun and laughter and a closeness of two strangers that had no idea what was about to happen would change their lives forever. He chuckles at how green they were, him slightly less green but naïve just the same. 

David flips through the pictures in his mind. A young, headstrong girl with liquid blue eyes and dyed hair that was determined to make her mark. He sees his younger self so caught up in her orbit that he never realized that he was in love with her until it was too late.

He wonders how they ever made it back to this point. So much of who they are is connected to who they were and who they were back in the day was not something anyone should strive emulate.

Gillian was so new to the business and once he laid eyes on her he was hooked. He was determined to make things easier for her and in turn, them that he forgot Mulder and Scully weren't real people. That they were playing people that just met but connected instantly, when the same thing was happening in real life. As much as he loved their characters, he began to resent the fact that Gillian consumed his life both personally and professionally. David became a 'we’ instead of a 'I' and he desperately wanted to get David back. 

He regrets those years now but at the time he thought it was necessary for his survival. Gillian was a drug, a compulsion and he had to break away even if it meant breaking her heart.

David sighs and sits up on the bed. He heads to the shower with a mind set to bring things full circle and complete their picture. To make sure she knows that she is the piece that completes his puzzle.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gillian is making him a cup of coffee when David comes out if the bedroom. She will never tire of this sight, David freshly showered, shaved and looking delicious in jeans and a button down shirt. Her heart skips a beat when he looks her in the eye. 

“Morning, Sunshine.” He drawls. His voice still rough from sleep and Gillian feels goosebumps raise on her skin. 

“Jesus,” she breathes as she steps closer to him, coffee cup in hand. “What?” he asks. 

A flustered Gillian says, “Nothing, well, it's just, damn David. Do you look in the mirror? I mean fuck, how do you walk outside without getting molested?”

David laughs and pulls her close, kissing her lips gently. “I think it's just you that has this reaction. I'm an old man, you know” he claims, “and truth be told I think, well everybody thinks you're way hotter.” He kisses her again and swats her back side. “Woman, what did you make your sexy man for breakfast? He jokes, as he pulls her closer.. 

“Humph” she exhales against his lips. At that he asks, “What time are you meeting up with the 'Ladies Guild'?” 

“We're meeting at the street market around 11:00.” Gillian muses as she rests her head on his shoulder. “You want to come with us? She asks “you probably know most of them anyway.”

“No you go, I called Nick and we are meeting up in town. Just tell me what time to be home and I'll be here. Dinner is on me tonight, I'll surprise you.” He quips, winking at her.

“Okay” she says, looking at him with a questioning eye. “So ol' one arm Nick Lea is still in town, well tell him I said hello.”

“Will do. Hey, can you do me a favor?” He asks. Gillian turns to look up at his face, to see if there is a but or a joke, not seeing anything obvious she says, “Sure” David rubs her arm and says, “Before you leave, can I get a picture of us? You know since I'm looking so fine and all.” He shakes his hips and spins around, making her giggle. 

“Umm, yeah.” I guess, ugh?” she stammers. “That's weird because I was going to ask you the same thing, well I might have left out the looking 'so fine' part but I wanted us to take a picture just the same.”

“Great minds think alike, babe,” he sing songs. “Get a move on don't want to keep the ladies waiting.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

David returned home by 2:00 pm and started working on his surprise. While in town with Nick he stopped at the local photo shop and had the picture they took enlarged. He bought a leather bound photo album at a small antique store because he knew Gillian appreciated re-purposing things. He laughs to himself, thinking he is glad she decided to re-purpose him. He gently places the picture under the front cover and runs his fingers over their image. “God, I love her.” he thinks as he lays the book in a tissue lined box. He places a slip of pale blue paper under the edge of the picture that reads,

Gillian,

Yesterday, today and forever you will have my heart.  
Please agree to be my wife.

I love you,  
David

 

He folds the tissue over their image and seals the lid with a blue satin bow.

David sets out making dinner, expecting Gillian home about 4:00 pm. While his soup simmers he wanders around the living room lost in his thoughts. He was anxious about what he had planned but knew the time was right. 

While trying to distract himself he sees what looks like old photo albums on the bookshelf. David pulls the first one down and opens the cover. His breath catches at the images on the page, a baby-faced Gillian, smiling next to an equally young David, looking like they can conquer the world. He slumps against the shelf and continues though the pages. He is startled when the front door opens and hurriedly replaces the album. He makes his way back to the kitchen and acts like he is busy with dinner.

Gillian comes in and places a few bags on the floor before coming in the kitchen. She notices that David has exchanged his button down for a t-shirt and is now barefoot. She thinks this look is equally delicious but keeps it to herself. 

Upon seeing her David exclaims, “Hello my beautiful, hot, sexy girlfriend! How was the 'Ladies Guild'?” 

“Girlfriend, David please. I'm 48 years old, how old is too old to be someone's girlfriend?” 

“Well my skeptical little, most important person to me, lets eat dinner then I'll tell you.” he chides.

They enjoy a terrific dinner but David seems to be distracted. He fidgets nervously, while Gillian keeps glancing at her bags in the hallway. Finally, Gillian can't take it anymore and she calls David out on his behavior. “What's up? Are you tired of me already?” She questions. 

“What no, I've got something on my mind and well... I just, shit..look.” he stutters. David hangs his head and sucks in a long breath. He exhales just as long and then brings his eyes to meet hers. “Look, Gillian. I love you and well” 

Gillian stands and begins to back away from the table. “David, just stop.” she begins. “I didn't mean to push you, I thought we were past all this but if..” 

David stops her progress with a hand on her arm. “Gill stop.” He begs, “Its not like that, its not that. I love you and I want you in my life always. I know we have had and well, hell will have problems but I can't imagine my life without you in it. I got you something today, a gift. Really it has been long over due but I want you to have it and I love you, so please.”

Gillian stops trying to pull away and stands by the table, not willing sit back down. David moves to the living room and retrieves his present from beside the couch. He sits at the table and pulls her to his side. He doesn’t force her to sit but pulls her close. He knows their connection will override her desire to flee. 

Gillian looks at the box and the blue satin bow, then back to David. David likens this look to a skittish deer, stare too long and she will bolt but sit back and bide your time and she will relax. Gillian's body is stiff and her eyes wary but her curiosity is peaked. He pushes the box closer and she reaches out her hand to slide across the ribbon. 

“Open it, Baby. I think you'll like it” he soothes. He hates that he has done any number of things that make her doubt his love for her but knows he deserves all her reservations.

Gillian pulls the ribbon and the tie falls away. She looks at him once again and he is crushed that there is still doubt in her eyes. He squeezes her side and she continues to open the box. Once the box is open, David hoped for a gasp or tears or anything except what he got. She slams the box closed and pulls from his grasp and makes her way to the bedroom.

David sits and wonders if now is the time to pack his bags and go or if he should meet his destiny face-to-face. Since he can't imagine a life without her he chooses the second option and makes his way to the bedroom.

Gillian sits on the edge of the bed, staring at the wall. David drops to his knees in front of her and takes her face in his hands. He will not let miscommunication or pride or any other fucking thing come between them ever again.

David begs “Babe, what happened? Didn't you like my present? I thought you would love it. Its us, you and me and we can add to it and I want to be on your bookshelf again. I realized that you are my missing piece. I need you. Well really, I can't live without you, I never have and well you know that but I want to be your husband and use this album to document our life in pictures.”

David's eyes are wet with tears and Gillian stands without acknowledging his diatribe. She brushes past him as he kneels on the floor. He looks after her and drops his head, sure that she going to crush his heart in the next 5 minutes. 

Gillian returns with one of the bags that she left in the hallway earlier. She resumes her previous position on the bed in front of David and lifts his face to look at hers. She kisses his tear stained cheeks, before opening the bag for him to look inside. Still to shaken to comprehend her actions, Gillian takes over and pulls a book out of the bag.

She takes the book out and places it on her lap, facing it towards David and upside down to her. She flips the cover open to reveal the picture that they had taken this morning. David in his button down and her in a jeans and a cream colored sweater. She looks at David, his eyes still wet but focused on the album, she runs her fingers through his hair and turn the page. The next page doesn’t have a picture but does have a caption below the space where a picture would go.

Gillian puts her finger under his chin and raises it to look into her eyes. “David, I love you. I have loved you so much longer than I am willing to admit. I want nothing more than to fill our albums with pictures of you and me, of us. I want to be your wife. Look at the caption.”

David sucks in a breath and wipes his eyes. He focuses on the page and reads the caption out loud. “ My first love, my forever love and my last love.” When his mind registers the words he looks up to her and breaks down into sobs of joy.


	4. Count to one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gillian and David spend the morning learning how much love and trust they share. Rating explicit due to sexual content, anal sex to be exact.

They spend the afternoon walking, hand and hand, barefoot along the edge of the water. Their only worry on this day is who loves who more.

*****************************************

She woke wrapped so tightly in his arms, she wondered how she as able to breathe.

Gillian relaxed against his hold for a moment to relish in the feel of his embrace. She had never felt so content. It wasn't just that she was here with David but that fact that she was 'here’ with David. In a place she never thought they would be, in love and committed to a life together. 

She gently slips from under his arm, pecking his chest with a kiss and as she makes her way to the bathroom. 

This was one of her favorite rooms in the house. The bathroom housed a huge tub and separate shower. The tub was her usual go-to but today she was opting for a quick shower so she could start breakfast before David woke up. 

The shower spanned the entire length of the back wall of the bathroom. There was a cedar bench along one side and two rainfall shower heads. 

David joked the first time he saw it, asking how many times had she been fucked in there. 

She laughed and drug him in, clothes and all and proceeded to count to one. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

David wakes to cold air against his side. He had been dreaming of her body next to his, warm and soft and his forever but now he is shivering. He turned to her side of the bed to find her gone but the bed still warm from her body heat.

David stretches and slides his legs off the side of the bed. He hears the toilet flush and the shower turn on. This is music to his ears. In a matter of seconds the love of his life would be naked, wet and soapy with water running down her very beautiful, sexy body.

He cock was already half-erect when he woke up and the sound of the shower succeed in making him painfully hard. 

He makes his way to the bathroom and slowly opens the door. He is sure she wouldn't mind company but he eases in anyway not wanting to startle her. 

He could see the outline of her body through the foggy glass doors. Her back facing him, arms over her head, washing her hair. 

Since he was already naked, he stepped towards the shower and opens the door. 

Gillian, initially starts then relaxes when she sees his face. She lowers her arms and reaches for his hands as he steps the rest of the way into the shower. 

David closes the door behind him and his fingers twitch at the sight before him. 

His whole world is in a shower enclosure, encased in pale skin, taut nipples and soapy hair. 

He reaches for her waist and turns her to press against his body, his erection pressed against her stomach. He leans her head back under the shower spray and begins to rinse out her hair.

Gillian moans at the contact of his skin against hers but also the intimacy of David rinsing her hair. He works her hair though he fingers and slowly stops to cup the back of her head. 

He lowers his mouth to hers and kisses her lips softly. “Good morning, beautiful.” he says as he claims her lips again. His kiss is slow and purposeful. He releases her head to run his hands down her body to cup her ass. Gillian moans her approval as he squeezes her softly and his tongue works against hers. 

Gillian has woven her fingers through his hair and is quickly losing her ability to think straight. She pulls his hair lightly in an effort to get him to move backwards toward the shower bench. 

She breaks their kiss to get him to sit on the seat. He sits and pulls her between his thighs. 

Gillian takes his cock in her hand and strokes him root to tip. David groans and dips his head to take her nipple between his teeth.

Gillian halts her movements at the feel of his mouth on her breast. He takes her nipple into his warm mouth and sucks the hard peak. This causes her to arch her back, pressing her body closer to his lips.

David happily obliges her unspoken request and brings his hand up to pinch and squeeze her neglected breast. He is thankful that his actions have halted hers because he is too close for comfort and he so badly wants to be inside her when he comes.

David releases her nipple and looks into her eyes. She is looking back at him with so much love in them, he almost loses it right then and there. 

“I love you” he breathes and pecks her lips as he spins her around to face the opposite wall. Gillian is surprised but turns in his grasp.

David reaches for the body wash and shower sponge on the shelf. Gillian is so aroused that anything short of him inside her right this instance is going to drive her crazy. 

David puts some gel on the sponge and builds a lather. Gillian is still standing between his legs, her ass pressed against his rock hard cock. 

He begins washing her back, letting the suds run down her body and along the crack of her ass. Looking at the path of the bubbles coating the head of his cock as they run between her cheeks cause him to look away and draw in a ragged breath. 

She whimpers as he continues to wash her body. He takes the sponge and brings it around to her breasts and then up to her shoulders just to dip it down between her legs. Gillian spreads her feet to allow him better access and David drops the sponge and runs his soapy fingers through her folds. 

Her head falls back to his shoulder and she exhales “Fuck, yes” as he pushes a long finger inside her. Her hips buck forward, looking for more contact. David eases a second finger along the first and starts a slow steady rhythm, licking the water from her neck as he goes. Gillian is already panting and moaning when David circles her clit with his thumb. 

Gillian cries out, rocking her hips in an effort to create more friction. David uses the hand on her hip to push her slightly away from his body. He slides his hand from her hip to the small of her back, all the while slowly rocking his fingers in and out of her wet pussy. 

He inches his hand further down her body and along the rise of her ass. He uses his foot to push her feet wider, as she spreads her legs he slips a finger between her ass cheeks and he hears her suck in a breath. She knows what's about to happen, they've tried it before with limited success. He kisses her neck and slips his fingers from her body. 

He takes his slick fingers from her warm depths and brings them back to circle her puckered hole.

“You want to stop?” He questions. He voice shaky with desire. 

“No” she says with an equally shaky voice. 

He runs the pad of his finger across her sensitive opening and applies a little pressure. Gillian tilts her head forward as he eases inside. He brings an arm around her waist to steady her and she places one hand on his knee while gripping his forearm with the other. He reaches his first knuckle and she stops him. He removes his finger, afraid he's hurt her. 

She turns around in his arms. “Let's go back to bed, okay?” 

He stands and turns off the water. They step out of the shower and dry each other off. Both a little shy about what is about to happen. 

Gillian climbs back on the bed and David walks towards the door. She looks at him with a question on her face. 

“Just going to get some water. Be right back.” He assures her. He heads to the kitchen and fills a glass. He steps into the guest bathroom to relieve himself. He hasn't gone since he woke up and thinks it will allow him to stave off his orgasm a little longer. 

He makes his way back to the bedroom to find Gillian has put her phone on the speaker dock, old school rock filling the room. David puts the glass down on the nightstand and opens the drawer. 

He takes out a bottle of lube and a small vibrator. He looks back at Gillian to see if this was still what she wants. She doesn't look away but seems nervous. 

He climbs towards her on the bed and lays beside her. He pulls her body to his and kisses her. 

She wraps herself around him and he intensifies the kiss. He draws patterns on the roof of her mouth with his tongue and he feels her arousal build as she rocks her hips to create more friction between her clit and his cock. He breaks the kiss and moves down her body, nipping her breasts and ribs as he goes. 

His erection is back full force as he slides it along the crisp sheets. 

Gillian arches her back and spreads her legs as he reaches her center. Her folds are dripping with arousal and his mouth waters with want for her. He runs his tongue from the bottom of her opening to her clit. She bucks her hips at the contact and he placed his hand on her stomach to hold her down. 

He continues to lick and tease her pussy, stoking her lightly with her tip of his tongue. He takes his hands and pushes on the back of her thighs to tilt her hips back and open her legs wider. 

David reaches for her hands and places them behind her knees to hold her legs in place. He takes a minute to take in the view. His beautiful, better half laid bare to him. The sight makes him well up with pride and want. 

He dips his head and runs his tongue from her anus to her clit in one motion. Gillian cries out and he repeats the same action. She is so wet that her fluids are dripping down her ass. 

He knows why he's here and it's something that he has wanted to try with her for years. She never said no but was also never relaxed enough to follow through. David circles his tongue around her anus and then up along her perineum. 

With each pass he feels her tight hole relax slightly. He reaches for the bottle of lube and feels Gillian thighs tighten. He coats his finger and runs his finger over her ass. 

He runs his tongue between her wet lips up to her clit as he presses his finger inside. His cock jumps as his finger slides in up to the third knuckle. 

Gillian exhales with a whoosh as he nips he clit. She has let her legs fall open, knees close to her sides, heels on the bed and fingers gripping the sheets. 

David moves his finger slowly in and out while sitting up on his knees. He slides his finger out and coats a second before leaning down to take her nipple in his mouth. As he swirls his tongue around the hard peak, he slips one finger back into her body and as he draws it out he nips her nipple to distract her from his second finger joining the first, spreading her sensitive hole. 

Gillian tenses then relaxes as his palm presses against her clit. He continues to finger fuck her ass, watching her buck and moan is almost his undoing. He takes her right leg and rolls her on her side. 

David lays down behind her still easing her fingers in and out of her body. He kisses and sucks the skin on her neck. He feels her relax further and reaches for the lube once again. 

“You okay? Are you ready?” He asks. His heart is pounding as he spreads lube along his length. 

Gillian turns her head to bring her lips to his. He kisses her and slides his arm under her head and reaches for her hand. David entwines their fingers and he continues to kiss her as her lifts her leg to rest over his thigh. 

He brings his hand back to her opening and rubs the remaining lube around her and slides his fingers inside one last time. 

He inches his hips closer to hers and takes himself in his hand and places his throbbing cock at her tight entrance. 

Gillian tilts her head back to rest on his shoulder and he whispers in her ear, “How many times have you done this before? as he pushes inside her ass. 

Her head drops forward and she exhales as she counts to one. 

He stills his movements, surprised by her answer, then continues by drawing his hips back. Shuttering in a breath as he pushes back in a little further. David never imagined she hadn't done this before. He always assumed his size or her lack of trust in him were the reasons they never did. 

He's halfway in when she squeezes his fingers. “Just a minute.” She breathes. 

David stops and lets her relax. He reaches for the vibrator and turns it on to the lowest speed. He runs the toy over her stomach and up between her breasts. Gillian sighs and he slowly eases out of her body. She moans in both relief and loss. The fullness felt incredible but his girth was overwhelming. 

David sits up and looks down at her body. She takes the vibrator from him and runs it over her nipples, her hips rolling in an effort to find her release. 

David leans over her body on all fours and nuzzles her neck. “That's it baby, you're so beautiful. I going to make you come so hard. Are you ready for me to fuck you?”  
Gillian hums, mimicking the sound of the vibrator. David’s erection is hard and slick against her hip and he thrusts slightly to relieve some pressure. 

Gillian voice is rough with desire when she tells him she wants to continue. 

“I love you, David. I want to do this with you” 

“Okay, slow and easy, I promise.” He whispers. David puts his hand over hers and slides it and the vibrator down to rub along her folds and back to her clit. 

He releases her hand and she continues the motion. David retrieves the bottle of lube and coats himself again. He brings his fingers back to her and slips them inside. 

This time Gillian is more relaxed and he scoots closer to her and puts his knees on either side of her body. She is still mostly on her side and David pulls her bent left leg to his chest. Her right legs is spread out to the side of the bed. 

He presses down on her hand holding the vibrator and her hips raise. He takes this opportunity to push against her ass. 

He removes his hand from hers and guides himself into her tight hole once again. He goes slow and for every two inches in he slides back out one. 

Gillians head is thrown back, mouth open to the ceiling. No words escape but she looks to be in ecstasy. 

David is sweaty and shaking from the effort to go slow. When his balls come in contact with her skin, he sighs and pauses to catch his breath. 

Gillian opens her eyes and David almost comes. She is so hot and tight and he desperately wants to move. 

Gillian, lucid for the moment, asks him “I thought you were going to fuck me, babe. You said I was going come so hard.” 

David swallows hard and reaches for a pillow. He slips it under her hips. He continues his thrusts, taking longer and harder strokes as she relaxes further. 

The vibrator drops from her hands and she grips the sheets. A low groan feels the room as her body jerks forward then back down to the bed. 

Gillian comes apart, her body pulsing around his cock. David continues to fuck her ass, gripping her leg so hard he knows she'll have marks tomorrow. 

Seconds later, he screams, hips jerking, cock spasming inside her body. 

David, completely spent, eases out of her and lays by her side. Gillian's eyes are closed, her chest heaving and glistening with sweat. 

David kisses all the skin he can reach, whispering love words in her ear. 

She still hasn't spoken and David is a little worried that he went too far. 

“Baby?” 

Gillian hums but doesn't move. He props up on his elbow to look down at her. 

“Be right back.” He says as he eases off the bed. He has to catch himself as his legs wobble when he puts weight on them. 

He stumbles to the bathroom and wets a washcloth with warm water. He returns to the bed and climbs up beside her. He gently wipes her thighs and slips the cloth between her legs to clean the lube from her skin. 

Gillian rolls on her back and pulls on his arm. David tosses the towel on the floor and lays half on her body half on the bed. He kisses her lips and rubs his nose along hers. 

Gillian pecks his lips and says, “I love you. I never experienced anything like that. I guess I realize now what it's like to love and trust someone so completely. I don't think I could have ever done that with anyone else but you.” 

“Sweetheart, I promise you, I will never give you a reason to find out”

Gillian smiles, “I'm glad. I was wondering how many more wives you planned on having.”

Its David's turn to smile as he pulls her close and proceeds to count to one.


	5. Jesus, David

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David wants Gillian to admit he's good. Slight control but no bondage. Mature

He wakes two hours later in a tangle of sheets. He reaches for his phone on the nightstand just to confirm that she didn't actually kill him this time.

****************************************

They slept in this morning mostly to recharge from the intense last two life changing days.

\--------------------------------------------- 

David loves that a content Gillian was a cuddly Gillian. There hasn't been more than an inch of space between them all day. 

She was so clingy that he finally had to tell her to let him loose for just a minute so he could use the bathroom. When she protested with a pout, he gently reminded her that he couldn't pee with her watching him. She relented but sat on the edge of the bed, in a effort to stay as close as possible. 

By early afternoon, they made their way into town to pick up a few groceries and something for dinner. 

David looks down at Gillian and chuckles as they stand in line. Who is this person by his side. On any other day she would be looking around and trying not to be too conspicuous.

Once home, David puts the groceries away and places the vegetable lasagna they decided on for dinner in the oven. 

Gillian went to the bedroom to change. She put on a pair of cotton lounge pants and a light green camisole top. Her hair now pulled into a loose knot on top of her head and contacts swapped for glasses. 

She makes her way back to the living room to find David on the couch, shoes off, feet propped on the ottoman and a beer in his hand.   
He's turned on some music and she can see a cup of tea sitting on the side table that she knows he made for her. 

He looks up when she enters the room and his breath catches. It is not possible for her to look like a fresh-faced college co-ed at 48 years old. He almost feels guilty for wanting to ask her to be his 'lab partner’ for the semester, almost. 

He is completely in awe of her and plans to make sure she knows it every fucking day! 

“Well my beautiful bride-to-be, sit with me and have some tea.” He laughs at his rhyme and Gillian rolls her eyes. 

She laughs anyway, as she slides onto the couch beside him ”You think you're so good” she says as she snuggles into him. 

He sits his beer on the ottoman as he turns to look her in the eye. “Oh, I know I'm that good, babe.” 

He leans to place his lips close to her ear as he whispers, “you've called me Jesus, David and told me don't stop more times than I can count. I've even been known to render you speechless, on occasion.” 

Gillian sucks in a breath and shivers as his words wisp across her skin. Her voice is shaky and low, “You.. you're exaggerating” 

“Oh, am I. Care to test that theory?” He says as he runs his tongue along the shell of her ear.   
Gillian squirms and tries to move away from his touch. 

He laughs to himself as she wiggles on the couch. He has a Gillian sized imprint on his body from her all day cuddling and now she is trying to make space between them. 

“Oh no young lady, not so fast” he muses. He looks up from her neck to find icy blue eyes almost completely obscured by her dilated pupils. 

Her breath is shallow, chest heaving in an effort to calm herself. David takes that as his cue and slips his arm behind her back. He raises up and pulls her hips down until she is laying on her back on the smooth fabric. 

Gillian yelps in surprise as David settles on his hands and knees on either side of her body. 

“You didn't answer me, care to see just how good I really am?” 

Gillian pushes on his chest, half-heartedly trying to push him off. David is still waiting for an answer, when he dips his head and captures her lips. 

The hands that were pushing on his chest seconds ago are now grasping his shirt, trying to pull him closer. David releases her lips and she chases his mouth, straining her neck to maintain contact. 

“No, no. No more kisses until you answer me.” He stares down at her, she is flushed and frustrated and he is beaming with pride. He's got her right where he wants her, hot and bothered but not willing to give up control just yet. That's about to change he thinks as he removes himself from the couch and pulls her up with him. 

Gillian resists and he decides playtime is over. He bends down and scoops her up into his arms. 

“David, put me down!” she screams but he continues into the bedroom. She is stronger than her size would suggest but she really isn't fighting as hard as she could. 

David lets her put on her show until they reach the bedroom. He walks them to the chaise lounge in the corner and he puts her on her feet as he sits then leans back, stretching his legs out on the chair. 

She is standing in front of him, nipples hard against the cotton of her cami, he bets she is wet but will patiently wait to find out. “Take off your top, Gillian” he commands. 

“What?” 

“I said, take off your top. I want to see your breasts.” He is brought back to the night when he asked her to marry him, she looks like a skittish deer not sure which way to run. 

She shifts her feet and looks at the carpet, her hands at the sides. 

“I don't think you're convinced about just how good I am so I plan to convince you and just so there is no bias, I'm not going to touch you. Now, take off your shirt, please.” 

Gillian is about to cave to his commands. Her pussy is literally dripping and she's not sure how her nipples haven't cut through the material of her top. She swallows and looks in his eyes. They are almost black with desire and if his pants are any indication of his want for her, she will certainly find out just how good his is, again. She crossed her arms at her waist and grasps the hem of her shirt. She pulls it over her head, exposing breasts to his view. 

“Good, girl.” His voice is thick and it runs over her in a wave. The cool air and his gaze makes goosebumps raise on her skin. His voice fills her ears as he speaks. 

“I usually go left, first. The way that nipple hardens, makes my mouth water. Run your hand up to cup your left breast.” 

She moves her hand slowly, knowing now what his plan is. She will experience her body though his words and she is sure she might faint. 

“That's it baby. See how heavy it is in your hand. I'm always surprised how heavy they feel. So smooth and soft, holding your perfectly hard nipple. Run your fingers over the peak.” 

Gillian looks down at her fingers as they run over her taut nipple. Her skin puckers further and she hears David suck in a breath. 

“So beautiful, now pinch it lightly. Roll your nipple between your thumb and forefinger.” 

Gillian's head tilts back and a hum escapes her throat. 

“You want it hard tonight, Gillian or are you in the mood for soft and easy?” 

He watches as she pinches harder. Her right hand coming up to caress her other breast. 

“Hard it is. Lick the fingers on your right hand. You know I love to run the flat of my tongue over your nipples. Long slow strokes until you beg me to fuck you. I'm good like that, making you beg.” 

She exhales and brings her eyes back to meet his. 

“Now take your fingers and run them over the tip of your hard nipple.” 

She keeps her fingers together and brushes them over her nipple like a washboard. The moisture from her fingers and the cool air of the room cause her nipple to harden almost painfully. 

“Look how hard I've made your nipples. Feels so good doesn't it, baby?” 

“God, yes” she whines.

“That's right, so good. After I worship your beautiful tits for a while, I love move lower to taste your sweet pussy. You're always so wet for me. Are you wet now? Is your tight pussy dripping for me?” 

He wants this game to continue but his cock is so hard, it's starting to get painful. He pops open the button on his jeans and eases down the zipper. 

Gillian looks up at the sound and licks her lips. He catches her looking and refocuses. She has stilled her hands over her breasts while he released himself from his pants. 

“Turn around.” She pauses then turns without protest. “Slowly slide your pants down but don't bend your knees.” She understands and slowly pushes the pants over her hips and down her thighs. 

She is starting to enjoy this too and wants to see how far he will take his game. 

She bends at the waist and continues to inch her pants lower. As she passes her knees, David is blessed with a sight that makes his breath hitch. Her ass cheeks part and he can see her delicate puckered hole. The one he came to know intimately just yesterday. 

She leans further down almost to her ankles. David is blessed with a view of her glistening oasis. 

“Stop.” 

She halts her movements, hands on her ankles and her pants bunched on the floor. 

“Step out of your pants but stay bent over. Lean a hand on the bed for support.” 

She removes her remaining clothes and leans forward on the bed, braced on her left hand. 

“That's it, now spread your legs and arch your back.” 

She complies and hears a grunt from behind her. She smiles, she knows her wet pussy is his kryptonite. 

“Nice, baby. So fucking beautiful. Your pussy is so wet. Did I do that to you? 

“Yes.” she whispers. 

“Bring your right hand up between your legs but don't touch yourself.” 

Gillian moves her hand up and stops just short of her dripping folds. She rests her hand on the inside of her thigh. 

David shifts on the chaise and pushes his pants lower on his hips, freeing his cock completely. He returns his attention back to her and licks his dry lips. 

“I love the taste of your pussy. It's like it was made for me, just the right amount of salty and sweet, tangy and tart. I love the smell, it's musky and earthy and it makes my mouth water. Take your middle finger and run it along your pussy lips.” As she starts to move he breaks in, “Slo.. slowly, babe. That's it, now bring your finger to your mouth.” 

Gillian brings her wet finger to her lips and runs her tongue over the pad, licking it clean. 

“Umm.” She breathes as she brings her fingers back to her pussy. 

“Whoa, not too fast. I like to take my time. One finger again, start at the bottom and run your finger through your juices up to your clit. Circle it lightly and keep repeating that motion until I say stop.” 

Gillian is panting and flushed from both arousal and embarrassment. She's not shy about touching or pleasing herself in front of David but being directed to please herself is totally different. 

She continues to stroke her folds, pausing each time to circle her bundle of nerves. Her legs are trembling and she arches her back further, giving David an even better view. 

“Okay, that's enough. Stand up and turn back around.” 

“What, David please. I'm so close.” She begs. 

“Like I've been telling you, I'm good. Lay back on the bed and spread your legs. Heels on the bed close to your hips.” 

Gillian can't remember ever being his aroused. She might break down in the next few seconds if one of them doesn't touch her. 

“Look at your wet pussy, so nice. You want me to touch you, lick you?” 

“Yes, please. I can't stand it anymore. You're that good. I admit it!” She is almost shouting, when she raises her head and looks at him. 

David has a smug expression on his face, stroking his cock slowly up and down. 

“That's my girl. I knew you would 'come’ around to my side eventually.” 

David slides off the chair and removes his shirt and pants. He walks to the edge of the bed and looks down at her naked body.

“You want this?” He says as he continues to stroke his cock. 

She arches her back and rolls her hips in an effort to get get closer to him. He steps closer and grasps the base of his cock, angling his length to lay just above her folds. 

She can feel the heat coming off his body and pushes her heels into the mattress, raising her hips in the air. The motion allows her pussy to graze his cock and they both gasp. 

“Eager, aren't you. You horny, sweetheart?” 

“David, please” she pants as she continues to rock her hips against his cock. He presses down harder on his cock, creating more friction. 

Gillian is rocking and panting, her legs trembling from exertion. David pulls away from her body and Gillian falls back on the bed. Her hand flies to her pussy and she starts rubbing her clit to replace the friction she just lost. 

Her breath is ragged and her fingers are working at a frenzied pase. She's close, finally about to reach her release but David's voice is low and firm when it reaches her ears, 

“Stop. I'm not ready to make you come yet.” 

She slows her fingers but doesn't stop. 

“I said stop, Gill. Turn over and get on your hands and knees.” 

She stills her hand and looks at him. He curves a finger in a come here gesture and she raises her hand to his lips. 

He licks her fingers clean before once again telling her to turn over. 

Taking her from behind is one of his favorite positions. He has easy access to her breasts and clit and their height difference is no longer an issue. He misses kissing her but the benefits outweigh the cons. 

Gillian turns over and David comes up behind her, his thick cock sliding along her slick flesh. 

She bucks at the contact, wanting nothing more than him burying himself in her warm depths. He continues to rock between her legs as he leans down to whisper in her ear. 

“I'm good, right?” He pauses as he waits for an answer. She grips the sheets and pushes her hips back to continue his previous motion.“

He steps back breaking their contact. 

“Ugh!” She screams into the mattress before starting to turn an get off the bed. 

For the first time since they started this he touches her body. “I gonna fuck you so hard. I don't think you want to leave just yet.” 

He grabs her hips to still her movements. Dropping to his knees, David buries his face in her wet pussy. “Umm, so sweet.” he murmurs as he licks her bottom to top. 

Gillian sighs at the contact, relief evident. He laps her two more times before he stands and draws her hips back. He nudges her dripping opening with the head of his cock and pauses. “Now's the time to say stop. You want to stop, baby? 

“Fuck you, David. Now fuck me, please!” 

“With pleasure.” he breathes as he pushes inside her hot cunt. 

Gillian tenses her arms and readies for the onslaught. David fucks her with abandon taking long, hard strokes. He runs his hand up her back to her shoulder. He grips her flesh and pulls her back towards him until he bottoms out against her cervix. 

Gillian is steadily moaning and David moves his hand around her body to cup her breast. She tilts her head back to rest beside his and he breathes in her ear. 

“You're so fucking hot, I can't believe you're mine forever!” 

Gillian arches her back and he slips his fingers down to her clit. 

“Come on my hard dick, baby. I'm going to fill you up.” 

Gillian screams “Jesus, David. Don't stop.” as she comes undone. 

David pushes her shoulders down to the bed and pounds into her body. The new angle pushes him over the edge. “Fuck, yes. I love you!” He bellows as he comes. 

He collapses on top of her and kisses all the skin he can reach. 

“God, Gillian. I think we are getting better with age.” 

“We might be, it smells like we are on fire.” She giggles. 

“Shit, dinner,” he exclaims as he jumps up and runs naked to the kitchen.


	6. One Hundred Lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gillian has doubts about getting married and if they can really be happy. David finds a way to reassure her. She plans a very nice thank you in return. Mature. Slight bondage, graphic sexual content.

One second they are sitting on the sofa talking about kids and schedules and the next she is straddling his lap with her tongue down his throat. God, he loves her is his only thought.

*************************************

By late morning they had made their way to the water's edge. The breeze off the water caused her to lean closer to him. They walked hand in hand just being, with no other purpose than enjoying their time together. 

Gillian broke the silence first, “Did you think I would say, yes?” 

David slows but doesn't stop his strides. He is caught off guard by her question. 

“Umm, well. To tell you the truth I didn't really think it through, that far. I just wanted you to be with me forever and I guess I'm old fashioned that way. I wanted you to be my wife.” He looks down at her and she stops walking. 

“Of all the times we talked about being together and were together, I never realized you would actually want to marry me.” 

David turns to head back in the direction that they came and takes her hand again. As they walk, David begins talking towards the shoreline in front of him. “I always wanted you and not just for sex, so hold that thought,” He looks down at her and winks. “I think I was afraid, though. When we were a couple back in the 90s, it was so intense. I didn't know it at the time but I was so in love with you. I misinterpreted that as weakness, you consumed my every thought and I had never felt anything like that before. You and well Piper, too were my everything and I wanted nothing more that to make you happy but at the same time I thought how can my life really be this perfect. I just panicked.” 

Gillian stops walking again and turns towards the water. She wraps her arms around herself and shivers slightly. 

David comes up behind her and crosses his arms over hers. She takes his pause as her turn to talk, “When you broke it off, I always thought I wasn't what you wanted. Like I was just a filler until you found the next best thing. Then you got married practically the next day and well.” She pauses to push the memories back down. “To be truthful, I probably still don't believe that I'll ever be everything that you need.” 

David wraps his arms tighter around her small body and tries to hold back the tears that threaten to fall. 

“Gillian, I wish I could live a hundred more lives so I could make you happy in every fucking one. I would spend every minute of every one of those lives making sure you knew you are the most important thing to me. I will never forgive myself for the shit I did back then, not ever but I will make sure from this day forward you are as happy as I can make you.” 

She relaxes back into his chest and tilts her head back to look at his face. He leans his head down to rest beside hers and sucks in a shuddering breath. 

“I love you, always have, always will.” 

“I love you, too. I guess we were just too stubborn to leave each other alone.” She smiles and turns in his arms, raising up on her toes to kiss his lips. “Let's head back, okay?” 

“Hey, one more thing. I'm sorry I hurt you. I know we've made our peace with the past but I just want you to know.” 

“I'm sorry, too and I love you” she consoles. 

They continue walking back to the house, hand in hand. David can't shake the feeling that something has shifted, that there may still be one final hurdle to overcome before their slate is wiped clean.

\-------------------------------------------

Back at the house, Gillian starts on lunch while David texts his kids and checks his email. He is turning off his computer when she calls him to the kitchen. 

He notices that she has been unusually quiet since their talk on the shore. 

“You, okay?” He asks as he rubs her back. She looks up at him, her eyes so blue it takes his breath away. 

“Yes.” She pauses. 

He can tell she is anxious but doesn't press. “Okay, I guess you're just deep in thought, planning your dream wedding and all. Can't wait to make me a kept man?” He teases as he picks up his plate and moves to the table. 

“Well,” she starts. “I was wondering what you thought about a ring?” 

“Oh, for me or you?” he questions. 

“Umm, I didn't think you would want to wear one but I was really thinking what you wanted from me. Do you want me to wear one?” 

“Babe, you worry too much. I want you to be happy. If you want a ring I'll buy you one so big, you'll have to tow it around in a wagon but if you don't want one that's fine by me.” 

“Alright.” She says in a whisper as she brings her plate to the table and sits beside him. 

To his credit, David didn't believe a piece of jewelry was the key to commitment, both he and Gillian were proof if that. He thought about why she was questioning it now and wondered if she still harbored feelings of doubt. He figures her need to be in control is conflicting with her desire to be 'his’. 

They, well he eats as Gillian pushes her salad around her plate. She has pulled her stool next to his and they sit much like they did on their first morning together. David helps to pull her close to him and continues to eat. 

He wants to press her further, to see what's running around her head. Gillian is an enigma. On the outside so sure and confident but her inside self is a constant storm of doubt and anxiety. 

To him she is perfect, just as beautiful on the outside as on the inside, however the person she sees in the mirror is so different. Happiness to her is a fault, a state of being that equates to failure. If she's happy then something must be wrong. Contentment means peace and serenity, two things Gillian rarely subscribes to as possible. 

He wonders if he lives to be a hundred if he will ever crack her code. As he watches her, he realizes that it is now his job to break the code, to finally understand her inner demons. 

He kisses her temple and wraps his arm tighter around her waist. She looks up at him and he can tell that there is so much more she's not telling him. 

He sucks in a breath and pats her hip. “Hey, let's go to the living room to talk. Okay?” 

She puts her unused fork down and slips off her stool. “Alright” 

They walk around opposite ends of the couch to meet in the middle. Gillian sits first, with David following behind. He drapes his arm along the back of the couch and she slides up next to his body. 

David will never tire of their need for connection. He has always marveled that even when they were at their worst, they gravitated to each other's side. A strange link that neither could explain nor wished to stop. “Babe, please just tell me what's bothering you. I will make it right, I promise.” 

Her breath shudders as she tries to control her emotions. He drops his hand from the couch and rubs her shoulder. She takes a last quick inhale before she turns to face him. 

David is instantly scared that he shouldn't have asked her to tell him what was wrong. He feels his stomach turn over and wishes he had eaten as much as Gillian. 

He swallows past the lump in his throat and rubs her arm again to get her to continue. 

Gillian looks into his eyes, hers brimming with tears. “I love you and I'm afraid that this is too good to be true.” 

David pats her shoulder and gets up from the couch to find her purse. He returns with her bag and sits it by her side. 

“Call Piper and tell her the news then call your mom. I'm going to go for a run, if you're still anxious or nervous about getting married when I get back then we'll reevaluate the whole thing, okay?” 

Gillian looks at him like he is from another planet, he smirks and heads to the bedroom to change. He laughs and thinks, maybe he does actually know her better than she knows herself.

David had been gone for 10 minutes before she got the nerve to call her daughter. She made small talk about the weather and how Piper's latest job was going before Piper finally asked what gives. 

Gillian never realized she was so transparent but sucked in a breath and told her oldest child David asked her to marry him and she had said, yes. Piper's gleeful squeals and shouts made Gillian smile and relax into the cushions. 

When she composed herself, Piper congratulated her and David and told her it was about time and that she loved them both before hanging up. Gillian wiped her eyes and sighed, “God,” David always had a way of getting her out if her head. 

She called her mother and received the same response but this time she promised that they, she and David, would visit soon. 

Relief flooded her mind and she suddenly wanted to soak in a bubble bath as she planned her dream wedding like a 20 something year old girl. 

“Fuck you, Duchovny for knowing me so well.” she thought as she sank down into the warm water. As she soaks, Gillian let's her mind wander as she recalls their last 24 years together. She can't believe they finally made it to this place, a place that allows for peace and contentment. 

Since her mind is now clear from her earlier doubts, Gillian forms a plan to get David back for getting into her head. She's not upset but just wants to reset their balance. Can't have him going around with a big head, thinking he has the upper hand, she muses.

She gets out if the tub and cracks the bathroom door. No sign of David so she drains the tub and heads to her closet. She rummages through her lingerie until she finds the perfect items to put her plan into motion. 

She finishes dressing just as she hears the front door open. He doesn't call out for her or come looking for her just yet. 

“He thinks he is so smart,” she whispers as she stands by the bed in a silky black lace bra and black lace panties. 

She waits patiently for him to come looking for her. She knows he expects her to be in bed in flannel pants, curled up on her side, brooding. She can't wait to see his face as he opens the door. 

David opens the door slowly expecting her to be in bed, pretending to be asleep so they won't have to talk. As he opens the door, he is surprised to find candles lit, soft music, bed turned down and the love of his life dressed in an outfit that just made his dick say, “Heeellllooo!” “Ugh, babe, well what a nice surprise.” He fumbles. 

She looks at him and notices that he doesn't look like he has been running. 

“You lying to me already? You don't look like you have been running.” She questions 

“Umm, no I just thought that, well I thought you could use the space” 

“Thank you, I did what you said and yes I feel better” 

“Well from here you definitely look like you feel better.” 

“You want to play a game, have a little fun?” She asks. If the front of his pants are a clue, he really does want to play. “How 'bout you lay down on the bed.” She says as she comes closer to him. 

“Oh..okay,” he stutters as she rubs his chest. 

“Just relax, I won't hurt you.” She soothes as she pushes his crest so he will sit in the edge of the bed.

She removes his shirt, he kicks off his shoes, swallows then sucks in a breath, “What are these for?” he questions as he lays back on the bed. He slides his fingers over the silky material of three black scarves. 

“I thought our game could include one of us being tied to the bed” as she picks up two of the scarves, “and maybe a blindfold?” She questions as she runs her fingers over his brow. “You up for that?” She asks as she watches his cock twitch in his jogging pants. 

“Oh, yeah. I could agree to that.” 

Gillian climbs on the bed and straddles his body. She tries to limit the contact as much as possible as she brings his hands up one by one to tie them to the bedposts. His breath is coming in short pants as she leans down to his kiss his lips. “I'm going to put this over your eyes, is that okay?” 

“Yeah, yes…it's okay, Gill.” He breathes. 

She leans closer and whispers in his ear, “I'm going to blow your mind, babe, hold on” she says as she slips the last piece of silk behind his head, around his eyes and secures it at his temple. 

As she covers his eyes, David sighs and tries to remember why they haven't done this before. Being with her was always felt different than it did with anyone else. A love, hate, joy and a blissfulness so strong that he could only attribute it to being with your solemate. He plans to ask her if it is the same for her, even though he ready believes he knows the answer.

David's breathing is coming in short gasps as she lowers her lips to his. She kisses him lightly and pulls back after the slightest contact. He chases her lips but reaches the limits of his bonds and growls in frustration. 

Gillian chuckles, “so eager” and rubs the center of his chest. The bed shifts and David can tell she has moved off the bed. He can hear her rustling for something in the nightstand and swallows, audibly. His mouth now dry at what he assumes she has planned. 

Their sexual acts have always been adventurous and nothing was really off limits as long as both agreed but some lines hadn't been crossed in all their years together. The bed dips again and he can feel her body heat but not her skin. 

Gillian watches his Adam's apple bob as he tries to swallow past the dry lump in his throat. She touches his cheek and he jumps, slightly. 

“Shhh, it's just me, don't be afraid.” Her hand skims down his neck to his collarbone, tracing the line to the dip in his throat. 

His throat bobs again as she drags her nails through the light hairs on his chest and over to circle his right nipple. 

David sucks in a breath and his chest rises from the contact. His nipple puckers as her nails trace around the dark skin. She continues to scrape and pinch his right nipple, while she leans down to run her tongue over the left. 

The contact of her hot tongue causes him to cry out “Fuck” as her mouth closes over to bite and suck the tight peak. 

“Damn, babe. I'm too old of this. I think you might kill me!” 

“Humm, I doubt it but do you want to stop” 

“Yes, fuck no. Yes, keep going, I don't know” he rambles. 

All babbling stops when her hands slide down to the waistband of his pants. 

“As a man known for his words, you sure aren't very eloquent tonight.” She teases as she pulls his pants past his hips. She stands again and moves to the foot if he bed. 

His cock is hard and thick and slaps against his stomach as she frees it from its confines. 

“So beautiful” she breathes as she gazes at his naked body splayed out before her. His cock twitches, waiting for her touch and she doesn't disappoint. 

Bending towards him, she rests her hand on his thigh and runs her tongue from his balls to the tip of his dripping cock. 

He grunts and pulls on the silk binding him to the bed. He is flustered, hot, bothered and sexy as hell and Gillian has him right where she wants him. 

“Settle down. I just getting to the good part.” 

She climbs up the bed to retrieve a pillow and pulls it back towards his hips. She pats his leg, “raise your hips” she instructs and he lifts up as she slides the pillow under his body. 

Gillian settles between his spread legs and leans forward on her hands to kiss him. The kiss isn't chaste but leaves him wanting more. She presses her lips to his, opening them slightly to slip her tongue along his bottom lip and into his mouth to graze his teeth. 

He desperately wants more contact but can't pull her to him with his hands in their current position. 

She eases down his body to kiss and nip his moist skin. He is shaking and sweating in an effort to hold off his orgasm. 

She has barely touched him and he is already beside himself. Her lips suck on the skin at his ribs and he jumps, his nerves on fire. Gillian moves lower, her own breath coming in short pants as she reaches her destination. 

His cock is throbbing with the beat of his heart as she takes it in her small hand. She sits back on her heels and runs her hand along his length. 

“Damn, Gillian. I can't take it, just let me fuck you. I'll make it good, I promise!” 

She acts like he hasn't said anything and continues to gently stroke him. She leans down and takes the head if his cock in her mouth. 

“Oh my fucking god, yes!” He screams. 

The muscles of his stomach spasm as he pulls against the scarves. He is glad he can't see her because he is positive the sight of his dick in her mouth would have made him come by now. 

She licks and sucks the head of his dick like a lollypop. Swirling her tongue around the circumference before sucking lightly, just to complete the process again. He is bucking his hips to gain more contact but each time he moves she slows, not willing to grant more pressure. 

She sees his chest is wet with sweat when she reaches for the bottle of lube and vibrator she took out of the night table, earlier. The sound of the cap popping open causes David to still. 

Being blindfolded isn't something he had experienced before. He had blindfolded others but never realized what the loss of the sense of sight could do to your state of arousal. The thought of Gillian's fingers sliding inside him is making him crazy with want. 

This will not be a new sensation but the fact that she will be doing it makes his cock pulse so hard he thinks he might come any second. 

Gillian leans forward again, careful not to touch his body. She whispers in his ear, “You ready for me to fuck your ass?” 

“Babe, whatever you want, yes fuck me.” He begs. 

She kisses he dry lips and moves back down his body. She runs her hands from his chest to his hips then down to his knees. She presses on the inside of each legs to bring his knees up and apart. She shudders a breath at the sight before her. 

David's body spread open for her, his arms stretched above his head, neck arched and skin glistening. She licks her lips and sighs, “I love you. You're so fucking sexy!” as she takes him back in her mouth. 

The head of his cock hits the back of her throat and he makes a sound between a grunt and a moan as her lips slide back to the head. She dips her head again taking him fully. 

She lubes two fingers and scoots closer into the vee of his legs. She slips her fingers between his spread cheeks as she continues her slow motion blow job. 

He starts then relaxes as her fingers brush against his puckered hole. “Remember what you told me the other night? Just relax, I'll go slow” 

She pushes her index finger into him and is surprised that she finds no resistance.”Hum, holding out in me? Been down this road before?” 

“Maybe. I'll tell you all about it later. Please stop teasing and fuck me.” 

Gillian decides that he is right. All of their first times with other people are history, it's time to make 'their’ first times now. 

She slips a second finger in with the first and feels him tense, then relax into her rhythm. She takes his cock back in her mouth and slowly bobs up and down his length. 

David is steadily moaning and rocking his hips, speaking in tongues while praising God for her skillful mouth. 

Gillian gropes around the bed with her free hand to find the vibrator. Once she feels the cool silicone in her hands she shifts her body to bring his left leg to rest high on her hip. 

He raises his head in an effort to see what she has planned, only to drop his head back to be bed in frustration. He hears the cap on the lube open a second time and breathes “Fuck, Gillian. I can't stand it. I need to come. Let me fuck you, please.” 

Gillian clucks her tongue, “I'm in charge, babe. I say when you get to come.” She closes her warm mouth back around his cock and David pulls against his ties. At his motions, she removes her fingers from his body and her mouth from his cock. 

“Mother Fucker!” He bellows. “God damn it, Gillian!” 

She takes that as her cue and lubes the vibrator before pushing into his tight hole. 

“Aww,” he cries out before he is rendered speechless when she takes his cock back in her mouth. 

She places a hand on the middle of his chest for leverage as she sucks him hard, hollowing her cheeks on each upstroke. Her tongue slides along the pulsing vein until she reaches the tip. She releases the suction to circle the delicate skin around the head and plunges back down his length. 

He raises his hips to increase the penetration of the vibrator. Gillian uses all her dexterity and manages to turn on the vibration. 

The vibrator isn't quite long enough to hit David's prostate but the added sensation of the vibrator sends him over the edge. He explodes down her throat without warning, as he screams her name. 

Gillian swallows and slips the toy from his body before turning it off. 

David shudders a breath and relaxes his arms as she slowly licks him clean. Again he feels the bed shift as she stands next to the bed. 

Gillian slides her soaked panties down her legs and crawls back on the bed. 

David thinks she is coming up his body to untie him but soon realizes she has other plans. She stands above him and puts her feet on either side of his head. Holding onto the headboard, she bends her knees and slips her feet under his arms just below his shoulders. 

David is hit with the scent of her arousal as her center now hovers just above his face. He pulls on the silk in an effort to get his hands free but Gillian leans over and rubs his forearms. 

She sits back up and slips the blindfold from his eyes. 

David blinks and squints his eyes to get them to adjust to the dim light. His eyes are greeted with a stunning view of her pussy. 

“Jesus, you're so fucking wet.” He licks his lips and arches his neck to get his first taste of her sweet juices. 

Gillian looks down at his face and their eyes meet just as he reaches his goal. “Aww, fuck yes.” She breathes and lowers her body to gives him better access. 

She is practically sitting on his face, rocking her hips as he uses his tongue to fuck her pussy. His nose is brushing her clit but there isn't enough pressure to make her come. 

She raises up on her knees breaking contact with his mouth. 

He protests at the loss, “Let me loose, please. I want to make you come!” 

Gillian chuckles but doesn't make a move to untie him. She puts a hand on the headboard and leans forward slightly, while reaching back between her legs to stroke her wet lips from behind. 

David now understands his role in this game and is more than willing to play. 

Gillian lowers herself back down towards his open mouth and hovers as he begins circling her clit. 

“Harder, Jesus.” She begs and inches down a bit more onto his tongue. She continues to work her fingers through her folds and into her tight body as David skillfully sucks and nips her clit. 

Her thighs are trembling and her fingers start to lose their finesse as she feels her climax approaching. “David, don't stop. Don't you fucking sto... God, yes!” She jerks forward then falls backward onto David's chest, her legs still pinned under his arms. 

She manages to untangle herself and flops off his body to rest at his side. Neither speaks, the only sounds are their heavy breaths. 

They are laying head to toe, Gillian's head next to his knees and her little toes wiggling against the hair just above his ear. He is the first to speak. 

“Damn, babe. Maybe you don't know how this marriage thing works. I'm pretty sure we are actually supposed to get married before try to do me in.” 

Gillian sits up, grinning at the sight of him. Arms outstretched, still tied to the bed, chin glistening with her juices and his hair mussed from the blindfold. She reaches across his body to untie his left wrist and jumps when her breast meets his waiting lips. “Umm, nice.” 

She breaks the contact and moves to his other wrist. Once free, he pulls her to his body and holds her tight. She nestles her face against his neck and lightly kisses his cooling skin. 

“So, tell me who showed you how to do that? Anyone I know?” She asks, rubbing her nose along his jaw. 

“I’ll tell you later. I think we've had enough excitement for one day, don't you think?” 

“I guess.” She mumbles as she rolls off the bed and heads to the bathroom on shaky legs. Gillian wets a cloth with warm water and returns to the bed to find David already asleep. 

She smiles and gently wipes his face then moves to clean between his legs. He hums at the contact and rolls to his side. She picks up the lube and vibrator then covers his naked body with the tangled sheet before kissing his temple. 

“I love you.” She whispers before heading to the kitchen. Finally relaxed enough to eat.


	7. The Shape of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired by Ed Sheeran's "The Shape of You. Not so much the song but the imagery. What do David and Gillian see in each other. This is the result. NC-17

He wakes to sticky sheets and a pounding heart. He looks around to gain his bearings and sees her sitting up next to him with a smile on her face as she asks, “Good dream?”

**************************************

Gillian's attack on David's mouth is interrupted by a knock at the door. 

Surprisingly, Gillian didn't flinch at the noise as she continued to search for until now undiscovered places in his mouth. 

David pats her sides and tries to break away. The door rattles again and he wraps his arms around her body as he struggles to stand under their combined weight. 

He hears Gillian sigh as he stands. She settles on kissing and licking the skin on his neck as he carries her past the kitchen. 

He suspects, she thinks he is carrying her to bedroom but knows she is about to be none to pleased when she realizes he's heading for the front door. 

David makes his way towards the door and hoists her up on his hip like a child as he reaches for the door using her leg to conceal his erection. 

Gillian lifts her head and runs her tongue along her lips. Her eyes are hooded as she finally registers they are not in the bedroom after all but in the foyer and protests with a loud grunt. 

“David what are you doing? Why are we..” 

Before she can finish her thought there is another loud knock just as David pulls the door open. A young delivery man blushes at the sight before him. 

Gillian is wrapped around David's body but slowly slides down to the floor once she sees their visitor. 

The young man clears his throat and in a squeaky voice says, “Delivery for Mr. Duckony” “Duchovny” David corrects, as he reaches for the package. “I'm sorry, just sign here” the boy whispers as he watches Gillian move behind David. 

She seems to be trying to hide but is failing miserably. She moves behind his body and if not for her hands snaking around his waist, one would never know she was there. 

David glimpses at the driver as he signs for the package and hands the small tablet back to him. David smirks and wonders if the poor boy feels like he caught his parents having sex. 

The driver quickly shuffles down the walk, stealing a glance as he reaches his truck. He spies the woman's head peeking from behind the man's arm as he climbs back into his vehicle. 'Wow”, he thinks. “Old people are weird” and he shakes his head as he drives off. 

David closes the door and rubs her arms that are linked around his waist as he tries to turn back to the living room. 

“Gill, let me go. I have a surprise for you.” He tucks the box under his arm and pulls her by the hand to come around his other side. 

He looks down at her and can't help but chuckle at her appearance. Cheeks flushed, lips red and swollen and her shirt pulled cockeyed from her trip up, around and down his body. David doesn't blame her though, he's a little flustered himself and has half a mind to pull her into the bedroom for a quicky instead of revealing his surprise. 

He's usually not one to deny her when she is hot and bothered but he does want to show her his gift. That being said, he has enjoyed her change of life hormones but would never tell her that. He is not an ignorant man by any means and the mere mention of old age and the change of life would likely cause him a forced celibacy for the foreseeable future.

In their younger lives neither would pass up an opportunity at sex. It often seemed like sex between them was a secret language just another form of their nonverbal communication; one that they created and only they understood. 

With Gillian in tow, David makes his way back to the living room and sits the package down on the leather ottoman before kneeling in front of it to open the box.

Gillian sits on the sofa, leaning forward to get a closer look, completely rapt with curiosity. David will never tire of her childlike enthusiasm about presents, packages and surprises. She has not taken he eyes off the box since David told her it was for her. 

He begins to unwrap the box almost like a striptease. He glances up at her as each layer of tape, cardboard, packing peanuts and plastic are removed. 

Gillian's eyes are transfixed on the open box as David removes the last of the packaging to reveal the surprise. He smiles as he looks at her face. He plans to remember to tell her he has a surprise in his pants later if she is this enthralled with a box. 

To his surprise her face falls as the contents of the box are revealed. Gillian tilts her head and raises an eyebrow at the metal pipes and rolls of beige canvas. 

She lifts her head slowly to meet his eyes. David's expectant face makes hers soften slightly but she can't completely hide the disappointment in her voice when she asks “Babe, what is this?”

“It's an art project, Gill. I thought you would like it.” He mock pouts as he stands and turns away from the table. David slips his hands in his pockets and stares out the large floor to ceiling windows that overlook the water. 

Gillian stands from the couch and walks over to David and rests her forehead between his shoulder blades. 

“I'm sorry sweetheart. I don't know what I expected but I want to see what it is, I really do.” She runs her hands from his elbows up to his shoulders and down again. His skin is warm under her hands, she buries her nose in his shirt and presses against his back. He hears her mumble “I love you so much. I'm sorry if I spoiled your surprise.”

David turns to face her and tries to keep his pout in place. He knows she will love it once she sees it but he is a little hurt by her lack of enthusiasm and also wants to tease her just a little more. “I just wanted to well… I don't know… I wanted to make something with you that we could have to remind us..” He can't hold his face any longer and begins to smile at the look of concern on her face. 

“David, you ass. You were teasing me! Humph.” As she turns towards the couch, David scoops her up and her legs automatically wrap around his waist. He huffs and shifts her weight as he turns to press her against the windows.

Suddenly he wants to possess her, to leave his mark on her, to claim her as his own. His romantic gesture didn't go quite as he planned and he feels a little slighted. He wants a life with her and not just one based on sex when they are in the same town. He truly wants her as his wife and companion for the rest of his life.

In this reiteration of their lives he is the easy going one, for a change. He is willing to let her have her space, let her come to him willing and wanton but today is not that day. Their earlier activity on the couch has left him half hard and he's about to remind her that he has wants and needs of his own and he is not above making sure his desires are met. 

Gillian squeaks, the air forced out if her lungs when his body pins hers to the glass. The laughter in David's eyes is replaced with desire and Gillian swallows when she is hit with the full force of his gaze. 

She shivers when she realizes that he is about to fuck her. Fuck her like he did in their beginning. No more teasing or joking, just fucking. No apologies, no I love yous, just breaths and gasps and panties around ankles. Gillian knows this David is her kryptonite. She has never been able to resist this side of him. The arrogant asshole that fucks her so good. The man that can just look at her a certain way and she has her panties off and legs locked around his waist. She hates herself each time he makes her lose control but can't bring herself to deny him.

David sucks in a breath as he recognizes the look in her eyes. She knows what is about to happen, 56 year old David is about to remind 48 year old Gillian what is was like to be 24. To jog her terrible memory to what is was like to take his dick for the first time. To remember screaming his name against his shoulder so the crew wouldn't hear. To beg him to stop after he made her come four times. This Gillian is about to re-live being fucked half clothed on the kitchen counter of a tiny set trailer after saying “We shouldn't” but begging him to ”Don't stop”. 

David reaches between them and undoes the button on his jeans. In the process his knuckles brush her clit through her clothes and she cries out. 

“Shhh, they'll hear you.” He pants in her ear while he continues to undo his pants. 

Gillian starts to wiggle out of his grasp in an effort to remove her bottoms. David stills his movements and presses her harder against the glass. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” He grunts. 

Gillian's eyes are wide as they meet his,”I wanted to take these off. I thought you wanted to…” 

David slips his hands between them and runs his hands along the inside of her thighs. Just as she relaxes a little, he grips the fabric of her pants and rips them open at the crotch. 

Gillian screams at the force of his movements. David covers her mouth with his to quiet her and pushes her body harder against the window. 

He pulls his mouth away to whisper against her ear, “You move when I say, baby. I plan on making you beg. First, to beg me to fuck you. Then, to beg me to stop.” He moves back to her lips and his tongue invades her mouth. 

As his tongue searches her mouth, he has flashes of their first life together. The quick fucks, harsh words and broken promises that caused years of regret. He wants to fuck the last of the regret out of her. To cause the doubt behind her eyes to disappear into desire and the wariness into trust. 

He drops his arm under her left knee to hoist her leg higher on his hip. The motion causes her panties to shift and the lace edge at the leg to slip between her swollen lips.

Gillian pulls free from his mouth and gasps at the sensation of the lace rubbing against her folds. David looks between them and spies her exposed flesh. 

“Fuck, Gill” he breathes. His dick is throbbing behind his fly. He uses his right hand to finish lowering the zipper and frees himself from his boxers. 

David runs his tongue down the column of her throat. When his tongue meets the curve of her neck, Gillian's head drops back against the window, 

“Yes” she breathes. 

David pumps his cock slowly as he licks the moisture from her skin. He desperately wants to take her like this but bravado aside, he's not 32 anymore and as much as he wants to fuck her against the wall of windows he knows he won't be able to do it justice. 

He shifts her in his arms and hears her protest with a whine. 

“David, fuck! I need you inside me, please!” She begs. 

David is struck with the conundrum of appeasing her or doing what he wants for a change. Loving Gillian is a juggling act of patience and understanding. He can never deny her what she wants and in that is his struggle. 

He decides to ignore her protests and pulls her away from the window. His hands cup her ass as he walks backwards towards the ottoman. When his calves meet the leather surface, he sits, pulling her on top of his lap. His dick is thick and hard between them and her skin is slick and hot. 

Gillian's knees come to rest on either side of his hips and she rises up slightly. Her eyes meet his and he is aware he has absolutely not in control over this situation at the moment. He wishes he could remember when it was exactly he gave his balls to her but he just can't think straight when her breasts are in his line of sight. 

Gillian tires of waiting, slips her hand between them and pulls her panties to the side. In one swift motion she grasps his cock and positions it at her entrance. 

This brief respite has cleared David's head and he regains some control. He puts his hands on her raised hips to hold her in place. She protests almost immediately. 

“Argh, fuck! What are you doing? She pants.

As he stands holding her in place, he breathes in her ear. “Changing my mind.” In one smooth motion he has her back against the window and is buried balls deep in her body. 

“Fucking, God” she screams, as he pulls out and slams into her again. 

“I said, quiet, they'll hear you” 

He shifts her slightly, spreading his feet further apart and bends his knees. He has better leverage this way but knows he'll pay of this later. 

He hasn't fucked her fully clothed in years. The excitement of something sorted and forbidden increases his arousal. God, he remembers those early days when he couldn't get enough of her. Her body a perfect fit to his and sex between them righted every wrong that just happened on set or in the other's trailer. No matter who said what or whose feelings got hurt, the first one to make the other come was their form of an apology. 

Her whimpers bring him back to the task at hand, fucking her through the window. He pulls out until just the head of his dick is between her swollen lips and he looks at her face, 48 years have nothing on her. She is just as exquisite as she was 24 years ago.  
“Open your eyes, babe.”

Her eyes flutter open but her focus is on her desire and not him at the moment. He rocks his hips in an effort to bring her back to him. 

He sucks in a breath as her eyes, so blue and deep, meet his. 

“Getting to old to fuck me, Baby.” She says as if she is reading the paper. “Need to take a break?”

Oh yes, this is the Gillian he remembers. The one that could reduce him to a hurt puppy, licking his wounds. The one that made him rethink if he really as spectacular as he thought.

He looks in her eyes and smiles the smile of the holier-than-thou prick she remembered. This is a game they both know, anger is passion and he intends to win this round. His dick bottoms out in her body and she grips his neck like a life preserver. David pounds into her and the windows rattle with his rhythm. She won't soon forget this.

Her body tenses and his dick swells further. He isn't ready for this to be over though, he wants to her to beg him to stop making her come, to admit he's not 'that’ old and he's still really 'that’ good. 

Gillian is on the edge, two more thrusts and she'll tip over the precipice. David knows her body and pulls out completely as he lowers her to the floor. Her orgasm is so close she barely registers the change in position but the coolness at the loss of his body on hers brings her back to the present.  
“Damn it David, I said I was sorry about the surprise! Why are you sto…..”

Before she can finish, his month is on her pussy. His hands pinning her legs apart and his tongue lapping her juices. Gillian screams at the contact and arches her back. All she can think is he is really that good. So fucking good, in fact that she wants to hate him. How can one person know you so well. No other man or woman for that matter has ever been able to reduce her to begging but beg she will if she even thinks he is about to stop. 

He licks her like an ice cream cone, with slow and steady licks. She is almost to the point of using her own fingers, he knows her playbook by heart. First, anger if the pace is too slow, then wordless babble. If he's particularly good, she prays to him or God or Jesus. He circles her clit with the tip of his tongue, hoping for the latter and her body trembles. She opens her eyes, he thinks, to make sure he knows she's apologizing and then falls over the edge with a “Fuck, yes!”

Her body is still jerking when he sits up on his knees, takes her hand and then stands bringing her with him. He hoists his jeans up on his hips and leads her to the bedroom. Gillian is slightly confused but follows behind him on shaky legs.

David reaches the bed and sits in the edge. He doesn't know what's come over him. He's still hard and wants nothing more than to be buried inside her but seeing the look in her eyes a few minutes ago has soften his anger and insecurity.  
He pulls her to him and rubs her back. Gillian cups his face and and whispers “I love you” as she kisses him, tasting herself in his lips. David dips his head and rests it against her chest. He sucks in a breath before saying “Baby, I love fucking you.” Gillian giggles and he pinches her side as he continues. “No, I mean that part of us” nodding his head toward the other room, “is great, mind blowing even but I don't want to fuck our anger and hurt out anymore. I want to fuck because we can't wait one more second to be together not because one of us is angry or upset with the other. I want us to say what we feel, talk it out and then have make-up sex.” He looks in her eyes and smiles.

“Make-up sex, hum. Okay, maybe you're right.” She ducks her head. “Things have really been great the last few years and I guess I'm just waiting for it to end. That my insecurities and need for control will finally be too much for you and you'll decide I'm not worth the trouble, again.” Gillian's eyes fill with tears and David holds her tighter.

“Look, Gill. I know a lot of this shit between us is my fault and I am desperately trying to show you that all of that has changed, I've changed. That's what the surprise was about. A way for us to express how we see one another, to show how much we mean to each other” He reaches up and cups her face in his hands. He brings his lips to hers in a soft kiss.

“I'm mad you ruined my pants.” She offers.

“I'm upset you asked if I was too old to fuck you.” He counters.

“You make me so happy, it scares me.” She admits

“I would stop breathing, if you stopped loving me.” He whispers against her neck.

Goosebumps raise on her skin as his tongue licks the skin just below her ear. Gillian's breath hitches and she pulls back slightly. 

“Thank you for thinking of me and for my gift. I don't tell you how much I appreciate all you do for me nearly often enough.” She grabs the hem of her shirt and pulls it over her head. David licks his lips as she reaches behind her back and undoes her bra. 

“Fucking, perfect baby. You are so beautiful and I promise to make sure I let you know everyday how important you are to me” He puts his hands on her hips and slides her torn pants down her thighs. 

Gillian finishes removing her pants and grabs David's hand to get him to stand. As he stands, he reaches behind his head and pulls his shirt off. The sight of his chest is enough to make her pause. She slides her hands across his shoulders and down the front of his body. She places a kiss in the middle of his coarse hair on his chest and breathes in his scent. The thought of never being able to feel this comfort again causes her to look up at his face. He is staring down at her with such love in his eyes, it actually makes her feel weak in the knees. 

Her voice trembles, “I promise to be more open with my feelings and less stringent about, well everything else.” 

David’s chest rumbles under her hands as he tries to suppress a laugh. His girl is all about control but he appreciates the gesture. 

Gillian smiles up at him and her hands slide further down his body to the waist of his jeans. Without breaking eye contact, she pushes his pants lower on his hips then follows their path as she sinks to her knees. David steps out of his remaining clothes and she tosses them to the side. Her naked body and the fact the she is now eye level with his lower half has caused his dick to stand at attention once again. 

Gillian wastes no time, running her tongue along his cock from base to tip. Stopping to circle the head before taking him in her mouth. She hums when she tastes herself on his skin and draws back up to the head only to swallow his length once again. She repeats this motion several times before stopping at the head and letting it slip from her mouth with a soft pop.  
“God damn. I need to write a thank you note to whoever taught you to do that, babe.” 

She smiles, stands and steps around him to turn down the bed. He takes the hint, sits back down and scoots to the middle. 

Gillian climbs in beside him and presses him to lay on his back. She moves to cover his body with hers. She lays atop his warm body, his hardness pressed against her stomach. She looks in his eyes before she leans in for a kiss. Surprisingly, kissing David is almost as good and making love to him, almost. His hand moves to the back of her head and he pulls her in, kissing her with all he has. She breaks away, breathless and raises up on her knees. She takes him in her hand and brings his cock to her entrance. She's still wet from her earlier orgasm and slowly sinks down on him. He grasps her hips as she takes him completely. She pauses, her breath catching with the fullness.

“Holy shit, Gill. You're so fucking tight. One of us has gotta move, please.” 

She rocks her hips and falls forward to capture his mouth. She kisses him like it's the last time or the first time, he's not sure but he complies with her tongue. Slow sweeping passes in time with the movement of her hips. David shifts his hips to gain more friction and she breaks their kiss. 

“God, yes. Right there” 

“There, baby.” He breathes and grasps her hips harder as he meets her thrusts. 

“Don't stop, David. Please, I'm going to co… Yes, awe!” 

David holds her hips steady as he watches her shiver on top of him. He can still feel her inner muscles twitching as he thrusts into her twice more following after her, emptying himself into her body. 

She falls forward on top of him and he welcomes her weight. He is sure his is about to float away. He is always surprised how making love to her affects him. The emotional aspect is what makes him wonder if this is what being in love feels like, is this how you know for sure. He is so used to fucking her, it's a release, a terrific release but then it's over. He wants to feel that feeling again and again but having her like this is altogether different. He is weightless and free, invincible even. Well invincible right after a nap but euphoric like he has never known with anyone but with her. 

Gillian rests atop his body until their hearts stop racing. She listens to the beat of his heart with her head resting on his chest. She knows this is one of his favorite times, this quiet pause in their lives where nothing can come between them. She notices the change in his breathing and knows he's fallen asleep. 

She slips off his body and retreats to the bathroom. She wets a washcloth with warm water and returns to the bedroom. She gently cleans him up before covering his beautiful body with the sheet. She returns to the bathroom and cleans herself, washes her face and puts her hair into a loose ponytail. She leaves the bathroom and takes a clean pair of cotton panties and fluffy socks out of the dresser then picks up his t-shirt off the floor. She makes her way to the living room and dresses while shifting through the contents of his surprise package. 

She finds two rolls of canvas about four foot wide and eight foot long, metal poles and much to her delight water colors and brushes. She lays the instructions out and starts to assemble his 'art project’. 

\----------------------------------------------

David opens his eyes abruptly then squints them closed at the sun coming through the windows. He is disoriented for a second until he remembers their early afternoon delight. He sits up and pulls his legs off the side if the bed. “Humph” that woman will kill me, yet.

He stands and take a few cautious steps, testing is shaky legs. 

“God, she's right I am old” he complains as he reaches for his jeans. He's not surprised his shirt is nowhere to be found, Gillian is a well known shirt thief. David dresses in the clothes she left him and uses the bathroom. He makes his way to the bedroom door and listens to the noises on the other side. He hears the radio and the clanking of metal. He smiles as he imagines her trying to put together his surprise. He eases the door open and spies her on the living room floor. He opens the door further and rests just inside the doorframe to watch her without notice. 

She is spectacular as her sits. She is cross legged in front of a pile of metal poles. Her hair us pulled up in a messy ponytail and her glasses are perched on top of her head. She’s wearing his t-shirt from earlier and her crossed legs show just a glimpse of her soft panties. Her legs are bare and her feet are covered in pale green socks. If he hadn't known her age for the past twenty four years, he would swear she was twenty something college student studying for final exams.

She has the instructions held at arm's length, squinting to read the fine print with her teeth worrying the side if her bottom lip. He laughs to himself at his luck. How was this beautiful creature dropped in his lap, he will never know. 

He clears his throat and she looks up and smiles at the sight before her. 

“Hey handsome. My fiancé brought me this gift but if you're free, maybe we can do IT together instead.”

He didn't miss the emphasis on 'IT’ and slowly pushes off the doorframe, trying not to wince as his muscles move him towards where she sits. 

“Whatcha doing beautiful?” He sing songs as he comes to sit in the couch next to her pile of project.

“I'm trying to figure out how this contraption goes together.” She huffs as she struggles to read the instructions. “I can't find my glasses and this print is so small.”

David has to cover his mouth to keep his laughter quiet. 

“Can't find your glasses? Where did you have them last?” He is looking at her when she raises her head to answer him. 

“I'm not sure, today, this afternoon, I think.” She muses as she continues to look over the instructions. 

“Babe” he says and she looks at him again. He is tapping the top of his head and she pinches her nose in question. She is too cute for words, he slides off the couch and sits next to her. He takes the glasses off her head and slides them down to her nose. 

“Fucking hell!” She huffs and bumps his shoulder with hers. 

“Here,” he says and smiles as he takes the instructions from her. “Let's do it together.”

Another 10 minutes and they are set to begin. The canvas roles are laid out in the floor and David reads the last of the instructions aloud. “Remove loose clothing and lay on the center of the canvas. Next, have a friend trace the outline of your body with the marker provided. Finally, attach the canvas to the frame, securing tightly. Using the included watercolors, paint as desired.”

David lays the instructions down on the sofa and turns to Gillian. 

“Take off my shirt and your socks and lay down on your canvas.” 

Gillian pauses, then turns towards him as she pulls his shirt over her head. His eyes go wide at the sight of her almost naked body. She notices the look on his face and just to sweeten the pot she turns her back to him and bends over at the waist to remove her socks. She stands, her back still to him and walks to lay on her piece of canvas. She turns back to him and realizes his mind is elsewhere.  
David can't take his eyes off her. Her body is so tiny but so perfect. She is naked, save her cotton panties and he is so glad she belongs to him forever. He's not sure he could survive someone else touching her ever again. He swallows and walks to where she's now laying on the fabric. He picks up the marker and puts a foot on either side of the canvas and leans down to begin marking her outline. 

Gillian lays still with her arms slightly away from her sides and her feet shoulder width apart. David tries to concentrate on the task at hand but every time his knuckles brush her skin he has to hold his breath and swallow down his need to press his body against hers. 

She desperately wants to pull him down into a kiss but behaves as he draws a line around her body. When he reaches the top of her head, she gets up and turns to look at her outline. 

“Oh, that's what you mean by short.” She muses as she looks at her outline.

“Not short, petite. Remember, I corrected myself.” He picks up the canvas as he tries to reassure her. He hangs the canvas on the frame and stretches it tight. “Okay, ready to draw me?” He questions while making his way to his canvas. 

He lays down and waits for her to start his outline. “Aren't you forgetting something?” she asks pointing to his pants. She has donned his shirt again and stands at the end by his bare feet. 

David smiles at her attempt to get him naked. “The instructions said loose clothes, Gill. As you can see”, he wiggles his hips, “these pants are not loose.” 

Damn him she thinks, he is always one step ahead. “Okay, fine. I hope those jeans make your thighs look big.” She grumbles as she starts his outline. Gillian works quickly but thoughtfully. She moves around him as she lovingly traces his body. As she draws, she thinks of all of the nooks and crannies of his body that are hers and hers alone. She pauses when she completes his circle and kisses him lightly. “Love you” she whispers and stands to help him up. 

David stands and looks at his outline as he begins to hang the canvas on the frame. 

“Okay these are the rules. Paint how I make you feel. Emotions, colors, things that represent your favorite parts of me. It's not to be a literal representation of how I look, just your feelings. Think you can do that?”

“David, I am an artist.” She claims as she stares at the canvas with her hands held in a frame, trying to get the best angle. 

He chuckles as he walks to the kitchen and gets two glasses of water and a roll of paper towels. Back in the living room he puts their art supplies on the ottoman and turns the framed canvases back to back. 

“Alright Picasso, amaze me and no peeking until we're done.” 

Gillian gets to work, wetting her brush and choosing her colors. She is too quiet for David's liking and he asks, “How's it going?” 

“Fine” 

He knows something is up. “Gill, are you drawing my dick? That's against the rules, you know.” He peeks around to her side only to find her on her knees, brush poised at his outline’s crotch. 

“Gillian!” He exclaims.

“What, it's a good part, it makes me emotional.” She says matter of factly.

“If possible, let's keep this family friendly. I want us to hang these at our homes until the time when we're actually together full time. When I can tell you how I feel about you in person.”

She stands and smiles at him. It's not an contrite smile but he's pretty sure she will follow the rules. To the best of her ability, anyway.

They paint in silence for some time before David backs away to survey his work. He's relatively sure he's captured what she means to him. He moves to sit in the arm chair while she finishes. He leans his head back and closes his eyes, thinking of all the things that have happened just to get to this point in their lives. 

He must have dozed off because he jerks away when she announces she's done. 

“Okay.” He says as he claps his hands together and stands. “Let's see that masterpiece!”

David walks towards her and can tell she's anxious. He will never understand this side of her. He thinks it's due to their earlier lives and his total disregard of her feelings that make her less than confident in what he considers her supreme abilities. 

“Gillian, I will tell you right now that I love what you've done. Even if you just painted the whole of my body grey, I would still love it because you did it, did it for me.”

She wells up a little but recovers and smiles up at him. “Can we look at yours first?”

“Sure, baby. Come here.” He reaches out his hand and she comes to stand by his side in front of her outline. 

“David!” She covers her mouth and the tears she held back a second ago, spill unchecked. “I … it's beautiful. Is this what you see, really?” She turns to look him in the eye and he nods. He is struggling to contain his tears now as he starts to describe is vision. 

“First, I want to say all of you is special to me but I do have some favorite parts. Your eyes, babe. They are the bluest sky and the deepest ocean. They are my anchor. They contain a language all their own.”

Gillian steps a few steps closer to the canvas to admire his work. The area where her eyes should be is a swirl of blues, both dark and light.

David continues, clearing his throat. “Um, your breasts are ...well let me say spectacular. Not only have they nursed your children as they were intended but they are fucking forces of nature. So soft and a perfect fit in my hand”

Gillian reaches out and runs her hand just above the pinkish flush painted across her outline’s chest and pauses over the abstract brush strokes of dusty coral which represent her nipples. She continues down the picture and is taken aback at the soft colors and gentle strokes that David has created. She struggles to see these qualities in herself. She stops at the sight of a mirror in her outline's hand. She squats to get a closer look and finds in the mirror's reflection is written the words beautiful, perfect, mine. 

She ducks her head and sighs. David comes up behind her and puts his hands on her shoulders. “David this is truly beautiful, thank you.”

David reaches around her and taps the mirror. “I want you to see what I see. You're beautiful and perfect but best of all you're mine.” 

“Fuck, David! I should have shown mine first. How am I supposed to top this.” She whines, wiping her eyes.

“You're the artist, remember.”

They stand and move around to her side. It's David's turn to stare as he looks at the cacophony of colors, words and symbols covering his outline. Where his picture was an exercise in sedulity, Gillian's is an emotional explosion. David is taken aback at the sheer force of what she poured into the canvas. As much as she holds inside, he never imagined this amount of openness. 

His outline's head is circled with music bars and notes, entwined with words. Surprisingly, she has painted his eyes almost exactly as they are in real life with a mixture of greens, blues and golds. His chest is plain except for a stylized heart that’s opened with a zipper, spilling notebook pages covered in what look like high school love notes. The pages have hearts with arrows through them and 'She loves me.’ 'She loves me not.’ written in the margins. The last one says David ❤ Gillian. 

It's David's turn to tear up as he looks at her work. He will never understand why she keeps so much inside. He wipes his eyes and smiles at the fig leaf covering his privates and notices something on his left hand. At first he thinks she has added his tattoo but at closer inspection he realizes that it is in fact a ring. Reaching for her hand he pulls her close. 

“Is this what's in your head everyday? Is this how you feel?”

Gillian blushes and tries to pull away. 

“No, no you don't. You're not running from this. Is this what you keep inside?” He asks. Tilting her chin up so he can look in her eyes. He can see her struggling but is not going to let this go. 

Gillian inhales deeply, closing her eyes. “I love how you love me, no matter what I say or how much I push you away. I see you writing both your music and your books and envy that release, your beautiful words set free. I know you would move heaven and earth to make me happy and I love you for all those reasons, plus a few you wouldn't allow me to express.” She smiles at him as she leans into his chest. 

He pulls her closer. “I think this little project told us more about each other then we were willing to saw out loud. What do you think?”

She nods against his chest and sniffles. She speaks without looking at him. 

“I agree but I think I could have done your junk justice, if you had let me.”

He laughs and pulls her face up to kiss her lips. “What was the ring about, G? Is that what is making you anxious?” 

She tries to pull away but he stops her. “No ma'am, I want the truth. Why did you add the ring?”

She sucks in a breath and pinches her eyes shut. He waits, not wanting to push her too much but not willing to let her off the hook. 

She sighs, resigning to his request. “Am I enough for you? Will you look for more when we're not together?” Her voice is so low that he barely hears her. She can't look at him and he realizes that this has been the problem all along. He imagines she has never gotten past his promises in the 90’s. The promises he used to keep her in his bed. Then his arrogance when he broke those promises and claimed he didn't need her when he met Teà. 

“Sweetheart, I have only been with you since Teà and I separated. Do I miss the physical connection sometimes, yes I do but I have never been unfaithful to you. Really even when we were with other people, if I'm honest my heart always belonged to you.

She finally looks at him and wraps her arms around his waist. “I guess I've always known that but I like hearing it.” 

He doesn't find it strange that she doesn't claim her fidelity to him. He knows her and probably has taken her love for him for granted more than he should.

He squeezes her one last time and looks into her eyes. “Help me with these, babe.” He says, as he starts to pull their canvases into the bedroom. He positions them along the wall in front of the bed. Gillian comes behind him and stops when she sees how he placed them. 

“David this is my side of the bed and this isn't my painting.” Her eyebrow raised at his mistake of placing her outline in front of her side. 

“Gillian, my painting of you is yours and vise versa. I want us to see how we see each other every day until we're together, in the same place, forever.” 

“I get to take me home?” She exclaims. 

“Yep!” He mimics her surprise.”I love you, baby.”

I love you too.” She says and grabs his left hand. “But I still want you to wear a ring.”

He laughs and winks, “Marking your territory?”

She squeezes him harder and rests her head against his chest.  
“Yes.” She says. Squaring her shoulders to show him she means business.

“Okay, but with great power comes great responsibility.” He quips and she rolles her eyes. 

“Now get in the kitchen and make me a sandwich, woman!”


	8. Three's Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David fantasizes about a threesome and worries Gillian won't understand. MMF. Graphic sex. NSFW. NC-17

He searches the closet for where she keeps the extra sheets. He finds what he figures is the last clean set on the top shelf and pulls them down. As the sheets slip off the shelf, he spies a box hidden beneath the soft cotton. 

************************************

Nick was over for dinner, David had invited him when they had lunch earlier in the week and Gillian was more than happy to catch up. They had all been friends back in the 90s and hung out together until David got married. 

After a few beers and plenty of stories from their time on set one thing lead to another. 

David had told Nick and Gillian that he had fantasized about them sharing a bed for 20 years. He said that he had never worked, much less known two other people that could captivate him with their eyes like the two of them. 

Before anyone could find a reason to protest they had made it to the bedroom. 

Gillian is less nervous than David expects but they are all still clothed. They have situated themselves on the bed and have started with some light kisses and touches. 

Nick is kissing Gillian, his eyes looking up to David's to gauge his response. He need not worry, David's face is totally rapt with fascination at how their bodies are moving together. 

He has been in the position to watch her with someone else but was never able to touch her at the same time. His desire for her was held for dark corners and quick fucks in bathroom stalls.

He moved his hand and touches her back, she breaks her kiss and looks back at him to see if he is alright. He nods and she turns back to Nick. 

Nick pecks her lips and leans back to pull his shirt over his head. His green eyes meet her blue ones as he leans in and resumes their kiss. David takes Nick's lead and removes his shirt, as well. He scoots up closer behind Gillian and kisses the curve of her neck. 

David licks and nips her skin and the sensation overwhelming. Gillian pulls away from Nick's mouth to rest her head against David's shoulder. 

Nick takes this opportunity to unbutton her shirt. He slips it over her shoulders and David pulls it free from between their bodies. He wants to unclasp he bra but stops himself. He doesn't want to make Gillian uncomfortable. 

Her skin is warm under Nick's hands, he runs them from her waist and up under ribs to cup her breasts. He raises his head and rests his forehead against David's. 

David looks up from Gillian's shoulder and is met with Nick's lips on his own. It's frightening and erotic at the same time. 

David hasn't kissed anyone sexually other than Gillian in years and it takes him a second to realize it's alright to continue. Nick's lips are soft and warm and his tongue tastes of the beer he had earlier, the Gillian he had just now and a taste all his own.

Something inside David makes him want to kiss Gillian. He hasn't kissed her since they started and he breaks away from Nick's mouth and pulls her into his lap. His dick is rock hard and he wants nothing more than to be buried inside her. He is confused for a second at what his fantasy really is? He would be content at this point to be with her and her alone but Nick is here he wants to see how this plays out. David may never have this chance to fulfill his fantasy again. 

Nick slides from the bed and removes his pants and underwear in one motion. Gillian looks towards the movement and sucks in a breath at the sight on Nick's erect cock. He isn't as thick as David but just as long. She licks her lips and climbs off David's lap and the bed to stand on the floor. 

She too removes her pants and bra then comes to stand in front of Nick. David is entranced at the sight of his completely naked soon-to-be wife and their completely naked friend standing in front of him. Gillian pushes on Nick's shoulder so he will sit on the edge of the bed. 

As he sits she searches David's eyes for any hint this is no longer okay. He swallows, his heart pounding in his chest as he nods slowly and lays back on the bed to slips his own pants off, then sits up close behind Nick. 

Gillian pulls a pillow off the bed and places it on the floor at Nick's spread feet. Nick's cock is straining towards her as she kneels between his knees. 

David breathes along Nick's neck and brushes his lips along his shoulder as he watches Gillian intently. She scoots closer and licks her lips. Her hands run up Nick's thighs and she looks up to his face. His eyes are looking down at her moist lips and he shudders in a breath. Her small hand closes around the base of his cock and her tongue darts out to lick the precum from the head. 

She looks up again to find David's eyes locked on her. She steadies her gaze on him and leans in to take the head of Nick's cock in her mouth. She never breaks eye contact with David as she slowly bobs up and down Nick's length. 

David's dick is so hard he thinks he might come before anyone even touches him. He is desperate for contact and looks away from Gillian's actions as he slides up closer behind Nick and places his legs on either side of his hips and off the side of the bed. Nick starts a little when he feels David's skin against his own. 

David's cock is pressed against Nick's sweaty back and the feeling of his dick sliding against Nick's spine as Gillian rocks them gently with her mouth, is maddening. 

Gillian is better than any fantasy Nick had in his mind of her skills and he knows he won't last long. David reaches under Nick's arm and runs his hand along his inner thigh. David's knuckles brush her cheek and she pulls back, releasing Nick's cock from her mouth. Nick moans at the loss but David quickly grips his cock and begins to pump slowly. 

Nick's head drops back into David's shoulder and David pumps faster. Gillian catches David's eyes and raises up higher on her knees. She watches his hand and catches the head of Nick's cock on his next down stroke. David and Gillian settle into a rhythm and soon Nick is lost in the dual pleasure. 

Gillian stops moving and gently licks and sucks the head of Nick's cock while cupping and squeezing his balls. She is pretty sure this will be his undoing. This new sensation causes Nick to cry out and grab the back of her head while gripping David forearm. He explodes down Gillian's throat as he screams David's name. 

David kisses along the same spot on his neck as Gillian pulls away, licking her lips. She stands between Nick's legs and places a soft kiss in his dry lips. 

She steps around is spread legs and leans towards David to capture his mouth. David pulls her against Nick's side and plunders her mouth, searching her with his tongue. He finds the salty taste of Nick's come erotic and almost explodes himself. 

He breaks away and scoots up to rest against the headboard, pulling Gillian up on the bed with him. Nick flops back in the opposite direction, his head at the foot of the bed. 

Gillian climbs up the bed and continues their kiss. She is suddenly content, David has always been her safe place. She breaks away, panting and looks in David's eyes. God she loves him and wants him inside her, right now. David reads her mind and grasps her hand as she stands to straddle his hips. He stops her and spins her hips to face the opposite direction. Gillian raises an eyebrow in question but consents when he nods and pats her hip. David watches her stand and turn around. 

He props a pillow behind his back and stretches his legs out in front of him, knees bent. Gillian turns and drops to her knees facing away from him. Nick is watching their movements as he regains the use of his limbs. Gillian sits on the top of David thighs and leans back against his chest. 

David moves her hair from her neck a whispers in her ear. “You ready, baby. I want you so bad.” 

Gillian shivers at his words, “Help me up” she breathes and David grasps her hips to raise her up. Gillian slides up his chest and stretches her legs along the outside of his thighs. 

Nick is intently watching their actions and sits up. He reaches between Gillian's thighs and moves David's cock into position at her entrance. Both David and Gillian jump at the feeling of Nick's hand. David feels her warm, wet skin and lowers her down on his length. She sighs and pushes her heels into the mattress to slow her descent. 

Nick can't pull his eyes off the sight of David's dick sliding into her body. He thinks everyone should witness this in person, just once. Movies do not do this justice. Three quarters of the way down, Gillian raises up, only to sink back down, taking him fully. 

David's hands span her hips, fingers meeting at her navel, Nick never realized just how small she actually is. David lifts her only to let her own body weight impale her on his thick cock. Nick's mouth is watering to taste her. He crawls between their spread legs and lays flat on his stomach. This view is even better and his dick starts to twitch. He rests on his elbows and places his hands on the inside of David's thighs. Gillian's legs are spread wide and draped over David's, heels on the mattress and hands on his forearms. Her face is a class in ecstasy, slipping between pinched brows to gaping lips to relaxed euphoria. David's mirrors her own and Nick suddenly feels like he is intruding. He blushes and looks back to where their bodies are joined. He leans closer and exhales, blowing cool air on their heated skin. Both start and realize they are not alone. 

Throughout their history this is not an uncommon occurrence, they often forget others are around once they look or touch each other.  
Nick glances up and meets their eyes in turn, he sees no reluctance and uses the flat of his tongue to run from David's balls up his shaft to Gillian's folds before circling her clit. Gillian cries out, arching her back as David moans. Nick repeats the motion and Gillian's thighs start to tremble. 

Gillian's movements cause David to tilt his pelvis towards the ceiling, this position causes her body to sink down his full length again. 

Due to David's shift, Nick now has the benefit of access to David's ass. Nick pulls back much to Gillian's dismay and she grabs for his head in protest. Nick chuckles and scoots up on his knees to free up his arms. He again leans forward to suck lightly on her clit as her runs his fingers along David's dick to coat his fingers with her juices. 

David moves one hand to her breast and rolls her nipple with his fingers. Gillian is a mess of glistening skin, incoherent words and dripping pussy. Nick has never experienced anything like this before, a true connection of two people body and soul. 

He eases his fingers lower and circles David's puckered hole with Gillian's moisture. 

David breathes “Fuck!” as Nick pushes two fingers inside his body. 

David slows his thrusts into Gillian and Nick moves his tongue from her clit only to replace it with his thumb. The new pressure causes her to rock her hips faster, compensating for David's lack of movement. 

Nick thrusts deeper into David and he raises his hips. Gillian's head is tilted back on his shoulder and he grabs the side if her face and pulls her into a kiss. His tongue slips into her mouth with the same rhythm if Nick's fingers. The sensation is too much for her, the feel of David dick inside her, Nick's thumb on her clit and David's warm mouth cause her pull away from David's lips and scream his name as she comes undone. She stiffens and her body tightens around him as her orgasm takes over. 

Nick removes his thumb and redoubles his efforts on David. His fingers pump quicker and he leans down to suck his balls in his mouth. David thrusts against Nick's fingers as Gillian's body milks him relentlessly. His head falls back against the headboard and his mouth opens in a silent scream as he empties himself into her body. 

\--------------------------------------------

Gillian had woken earlier to David's fitful sleep. He was mumbling and moaning with his face and chest wet with sweat. She was worried at first that he might be sick until she leaned over to feel his forehead. What the sheet was hiding was certainly the cause of his fretful slumber. David's dick was so hard she couldn't imagine he was able to sleep at all. 

Suddenly he thrust his hips upward and the sheets catch what appear to be a pretty phenomenal wet dream. 

He wakes to sticky sheets and a pounding heart. He looks around to gain his bearings and sees her sitting up next to him with a smile on her face as she asks, “Good dream?”

David is flushed and disoriented. He clearly sees Gillian but Nick is nowhere in sight. 

“What happened? Where’s ugh, what… are we alone?” He trails off and pulls the sheet back to get out of bed. The sticky mess he just made of himself is revealed and he pulls the sheet back up to conceal it from Gillian. 

Gillian laughs at his flushed face and obvious embarrassment. “Come on baby. Of course we're alone. There's nothing to be embarrassed about. Whatever I was doing to you in your dream, I'm sure I would be happy to repeat it while you're awake.” 

She crawls toward him with a predatory sway to her hips. David's eyes are wide as he struggles with what just happened. 

'Damn’ he thinks, 'That was some dream.’ He looks at Gillian's amused face and slides off the bed.

Once in the bathroom, he leans against the door to catch his breath. ‘God damn’, he thinks as he tries to calm his shaky limbs, rubbing his face to regain some composure.

Gillian is left staring at the bathroom door suddenly aware that David is hiding something. Who would be here, what is he ashamed to admit about his very vivid dream. Gillian looks at their canvas paintings staring back at her from the end of the bed. 

She is determined not to over think David's actions. If there is one thing that never complicated their past is jealousy about who they had sex with. Sex was the one thing they both knew could not be better with someone else. It was always the emotional aspect to their relationships that caused issues. A wife, husbands, father of her children or lovers they were able to say 'I love you’ to were the people that caused hurt, regret and jealousy. She will not let her insecurities come between them this time. 

She pulled back the comforter and removed the soiled top sheet. She hoped that David would want to lay back down since it was still early. 

He looked in the mirror, after cleaning himself up and sighed. He knew Gillian and knew she would be over thinking his dream, wondering who he would be dreaming about that could result in such a spectacular finish. 

He steps out of the bathroom to find her leaning over pulling the top sheet off the bed. She is naked except for the cotton panties she wore to bed. She had actually gone to sleep in his t-shirt as well but for someone so cold while she is awake, as soon as she goes to sleep she is a furnace. She is the hot rock to his cool lizard. He figures his shirt is thrown off her side of the bed somewhere. 

He steps up behind her and presses his body against hers as he slips his arms around her waist. She doesn't move away, which he finds promising and he moves her hair aside. He kisses her neck and whispers into her. His lips lingering just long enough to get her pulse racing. “You're right it was a good dream. Any dream with you in it is good, though.”

Gillian stops her movements and tries to push her doubts aside. “So little ol’ me can still give you a wet dream?” She questions. 

David chuckles “You have no idea how many times I've woken up and had to take care of himself after a dream about you.” 

She relaxes a little and rests her head against his chest “Tell me about it. What made this one so good you didn't need to take care of yourself, this time?”

David swallows and knows he will have to tell her just what the dream entailed. He's not sure why he is nervous but he sucks in a breath and runs his hands from her waist up to cup her breasts. 

He body is warm and hard along hers but his dick is still soft and pliant against her back. His earlier orgasm will allow him time to spin his tale and whip her into a frenzy before he is ready to go again. He runs his open palms over her taut nipples. They tighten further and a sigh escapes her lips. His mind drifts to the sighs and gasps from his dream and he shudders. 

His reaction isn't lost on her and she whispers,”Tell me. I want to know.”

He kisses her neck and watches the goosebumps spread across her chest. He slides his hands back to her waist and eases her back onto the bed. He lays down on his back and pats his chest. She lies down by his side and lays her head in his shoulder. He isn't afraid to tell her the truth but doesn't want her to second guess his need for her and her alone. 

David clears his throat and begins his story. He starts with his fantasy and proceeds until they make it to the bedroom. 

Gillian inches closer as he talks and skims her fingernails across his skin, though his chest hair and around his nipples. Her breath quickens and she shifts restlessly against him as he tells his story of lips, tongues and a threesome neither knew they would get off on until now.

If there is one thing David does better than sex, it's tell a story. He always finds a way to reel her in even though her mind has a tendency to wander. His descriptions and ability to paint a picture with his words enchant her every time. 

Three hours and a handful of dream reenactments later they are sprawled out naked on the bed. David on his back, Gillian on her stomach with their fingers entwined in between them. 

“Damn David, where did that come from? I'm not sure I've ever been that turned on and I've had sex with you!” She exhales.

David grunts and pats their combined hands on the bed in way of an answer. He wants to tell her he hasn't been that aroused either. That the thought of actually fulfilling that dream is off the table if the current state of his genitalia is any indication of what to expect. That he's too old to for such shenanigans and wonders if you can buy a dick sling because he might have broken his at some point in the last few hours. He wants her to know that she is his everything from here until eternity and that his life is complete and perfect and he wouldn't change a day.

Instead he pulls her hand to his lips and kisses her thumb. “The next fantasy is on you, babe.”

Gillian doesn't move but smiles into the mattress as she says, “I wouldn't change a day, either.”


	9. I Wouldn't Change a Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David comes face to face with his and Gillian's past. He has to cope with Gillian's heartbreak from their early years together.  
> Heavy angst, light fluff.  
> PG for language.

I do. I do, too!

**************************************

Gillian leaves a note by the coffee pot and heads out to run some errands and get a few groceries. She smiles to herself as she thinks of David's sleeping form. “Poor baby, might be out for the near future,” she says to the open kitchen. 

He searches the closet for where she keeps the extra sheets. He finds what he figures is the last clean set on the top shelf and pulls them down. As the sheets slip off the shelf, he spies a box hidden beneath the soft cotton. 

David pulls the box off the shelf and laughs to himself. How did she even get this up there. He sits on the unmade bed a runs his hand over the top of the box. 

It's wooden with an intricate design. He's sure she found it on one of her trips to Sri Lanka or Tibet. He shakes it lightly to confirm there is something inside. He moves to open it and hesitates. If she wanted him to see what's inside she would have shown him. 

David stands and walks back to the closet but his curiosity gets the better of him. He returns to sit on the bed and opens the box on his lap. His lips turn up in a smirk at what he sees. 'Silly girl stuff’ he thinks as he pushes his finger around the box surveying the contents. Dried flowers, pictures, ticket stubs, cards, slips of paper and several well worn letter size envelopes. David imagines his daughter has a box similar to this in her room. 

He never thinks of Gillian as an overly sentimental person and wonders why these few things were worth keeping. It strikes him that the box is here, in Vancouver, instead of with her at her home in London and he swallows. Suddenly aware that he may not want to know why these items are so important. 

He reaches for his glasses on the nightstand before he begins to pick up each item and quickly recognizes a pattern. The pictures are of them at various times in their lives, some happy, some not so much. Tickets stubs to the one time the snuck out to an early movie when rain called off shooting for the afternoon. He remembers how she straddled his lap and they made out until the credits rolled. 

He next picks up a yellow envelope and reads the front. “Piper's beautiful Mom” David's breath catches as he recalls Gillian's face when he handed her this Mother's Day card. Her eyes lit up and tears spilt down her cheeks as she read his words. “Piper is the luckiest girl I know to have you for her mom. Motherhood looks good on you, Gill. Always, D”  
'God,’ he thinks as he does the math. Piper was two and this is just before they became a couple for the first time. His stomach flips at the memory. 

He sighs and plucks a dried long stem rose out of the box. He chuckles when he remembers pulling it out of a vase on one of the tables at the Golden Globes after party. He told her “Purple is for passion” and she blushed but still did naughty things to him in the back of the limo on the way home. 

A folded piece of paper, reveals a page from a script. He looks it over and sees his familiar writing in the corner. 'S, I love you! Always M.’ 

There are some newer memories, a program from his play, his boarding pass from his trip to London to see her’s, post-its with little notes on them he left for her on the mirror of her rent house while they shot Season 10.

His heart is breaking, he has a few pieces from their past but mostly he got rid of their memories when he got married.

The only thing left in the box is a stack of letters bound with a ribbon. He didn't remember writing letters to her so he almost puts the box back but stops just before closing the lid. He just has to know what these are since the rest of the contents are related to him. 

He picks up the bundle and turns it over. The top letter has 1993 written on the front, he unties the ribbon and fans the envelopes. There is an envelope for each year up to 2016. David stands dropping the letters to the floor. He backs away shaking at the thought of what these could be. 

From their first days together David knew Gillian had issues with anxiety. He tried to make things easier for her and she had told him one of her therapist said she should keep a journal of what caused her the most anxiety and what helped reduce it. These letters in this box can't be good. 23 years of her pain being caused by him could not be true. 

He looks at the letters spread out on the floor and decides to finish what he started. The first envelope is from 2003, there is one line, “I miss you. I wanted to be free but now I want to change my mind.” 

The next year he picks up is 1994. Her writing is so young and unfocused. There are 10 or 12 pages of her love, hate, worship and frustration of him. 'Damn’ he thinks as he recalls the long hours and growing pains of those early days. 

2010 is 2 pages of 'why didn't we work the first time and have we changed enough to make it work now.’ 

2011 is 14 pages of I'm leaving him for you and I hate you for making me lose time with my boys.  
He eases through the years one by one, his heart aching for her as he moved from one to the next. Somehow, when he sees the last letter, he knows the worst is yet to come. How could he forget 1997, it is lying there at his feet looking innocent but he knows this is when their lives changed forever. As he picks up the envelope from the floor it feels heavy and he can just imagine what she has to say. The weight reminds him of the weight of that year. At the beginning they were happy, in love and planning a future together. David didn't know how it happened but he wasn't complaining and neither was Gillian. The pieces just seemed to fit. 

He opens the flap on the letter and pulls out her handwritten pages, the envelope is still in his lap as he begins to read her words. The first few pages are sweet and light, filled with love and hopes and promises for the future. He smiles at the memory. As he flips the pages he is taken aback at the incoherent ramblings that start to fill the remaining sheets. He realizes she must have been drinking or something else. Her words beg him to stay as she promises to do whatever it takes. There are so many 'whys’ and 'what changed’ that he just can't read another line. 

She was always larger than life and he never considered she was weak in this way. Page after page told him he was wrong, his beautiful, little ball of fire was broken and he was the one that did the breaking. 

He is shaking and sweating as he folds the last pages and readies them for the envelope. He picks it up off his lap and the weight of something inside causes the paper to fold sharply and slip from his hand. The envelope hits the floor with a thud. David leans down and grasps the corner of the envelope and brings it to his lap. The paper is heavy in his hands and something drops out onto the floor. A flash of metal hits the floor and rolls until it hits his bare foot. David jerks his foot back as the cool metal comes to rest along his arch.  
His world is suddenly in slow motion, he reaches down and picks up the gold band and runs to the bathroom. He vomits the water he had when he woke up and sits heavily against the cool tile of the tub. The ring is still in his hand and gropes on the floor for his glasses. He dons his glasses and looks at the ring, it's etched with a design that resembles crossed vines or lines. He turns the ring to the light and leans back over the toilet. 

David dry heaves for several minutes until his body gives out and he slumps on the floor. He lays on the bathroom floor cradling the ring and reads the inscription out loud. ‘D, Today, Tomorrow, Forever Always, G’

David's mind is racing, so much is finally falling into place. She must have been expecting to propose or planning on him to when he stopped seeing her back in ‘97.

++++++++++++++++++++++++

He remembers it like yesterday, he had gone to a party with some old friends and met Teà. Gillian had Piper that weekend and couldn't come with him. Teà was smart, funny and from a similar background. 

For reasons he can't place now, he was enthralled by her. All of the next week he found reason to slip off and call her. 

Gillian had asked if he was alright when he claimed to be tried and headed to his place instead of staying with her like he usually would. By Thursday, Gillian stopped asking if he was coming over and left the set before he finished shooting for the day. When he went looking for her to give yet another excuse for wanting to go home alone, she was already gone. 

David remembers the dread that settled in the pit of his stomach because of what he was about to do. He loved Gillian but he wasn't ready to be tied down. He wanted to just be David again, not the other half of his and Gillian's whole. He didn't want to be known as just Mulder. Until the past weekend, David wanted what he had with Gillian but now he felt pressured and trapped. 

He had called her when he didn't find her in her trailer but got no answer. He was glad he wouldn't have to lie to her again and headed home. 

The next morning he found Gillian at the food table drinking coffee and laughing with some of the male crew. She was touching one guy's arm and smiling up at him. He picked up his pace to reach her, jealousy causing his face to flush but before he could get to her side she turned on her heel and headed to her trailer. 

David swallows at the memory and runs his hands over his face. The memories of the next 15 minutes changed his life forever. 

He watched her back as she hopped up the steps and into her trailer, he was frozen in place. He finally turned and walked towards his own trailer, maybe he should just tell her now, he thought, and not wait until this weekend. Lost in his contemplation, he almost trips over a box just inside his door. 

David breathes in through his nose trying desperately to quell the fresh wave of nausea that threatens to overtake him. 

He flashes between the box on the bed and the memory of the box on the floor for his trailer 20 years before. The difference is the box in his trailer marks one of his biggest mistakes. 

David leans heavily against the tub, his mind flipping through the box in his memory. Gillian was through, he'll give her that. There were random pieces of his clothes, two sets of lingerie he had bought her, a box of condoms, half a bag of green apples, a crayon covered coloring book page she said Piper did for him, video tapes, a couple CDs and a set of keys. 

As he shifted through the items there was a knock on his door. He pulled it open shouting, 'What the fuck is all this, Gil…’ 

He stops when he sees a production assistant. 'Five minutes to make-up, Mr. Duchovny’. He kicked the box and headed to make-up only to find a smiling Gillian coming out. 

'Hey, long time no see’ she sing-songs as she brushes past him like she just didn't leave their life together in a box on his trailer floor.

David can't believe that all those years ago they never talked or said goodbye or thanks for the memories, this has to be why they never stopped needing or wanting each other after all these years.

+++++++++++++++++++++++

He is distraught, his beautiful girl was raising a child, working 18 hours days and having to spend her every waking hour with a man that married someone 9 weeks after meeting her and he didn't even have the balls to tell Gillian before he did it. 

'Asshole,’ he yells into the cavern of the bathroom. 

“David?” She calls. 

He has slipped the ring on his finger and holds his head in his hands. He is steadily crying, mumbling for her forgiveness.

She comes into the bedroom and sees the contents of her 'David’ box spread out on the bed. Gillian sighs and walks to the bathroom. 

She finds him on the bathroom floor and her heart pounds in her chest, kneeling quickly she gathers him to her and rocks him gently. 

“Shhh, I'm here. It's okay, Sweetheart.” 

David grabs for her body. “God, Gill. I'm such an ass.” He looks up to search her face. He finds her eyes and sucks in a breath. He sees her love for him in her icy blue eyes and falls apart again. 

Gillian moves to sit beside him on the floor and rubs his back as he sobs. She leans closer to his side and cups his head with her free hand and whispers into his hair. 

“David, honey. That box wasn't for you to see. It’s my way to cope with the things that have happened between us. It's not meant to be bad or negative, necessarily. I just needed an outlet for my feelings.” 

David looks at her again and knows she's not trying to sugar coat what he found. His eyes are red and his tears continue to fall unchecked as he sucks in shuddering breaths. “I didn't save anything. I just threw everything in the trash.” He wails. “Piper's picture Gill, I threw it away!” 

He is inconsolable but Gillian continues her slow rocking and soft words against his skin. She's not sure at this point if she can get through to him, when she notices the ring on his finger. 

“Oh God.” She sighs, looking at the gold band on his hand. “Baby listen, we've both done things we’re not proud of but look at us now.” She runs her thumb along the ring on his finger and settles against his side. 

“David,” she starts. “I wanted you to have this ring back in 1997 but thank God I didn't have the chance to give it to you.” He looks up sharply but she rubs his back and he waits for her to continue. “As much as I wanted what we had, I can't imagine what our life would have turned out like if we stayed together.” 

He sniffles, “Really? You think we wouldn't have made it?” 

“Well I don't know for sure but like you said last night. I wouldn't change a day.” 

He draws in a breath and tilts his head back on his shoulders, eyes squeezed tight. He is sure she's right and he wouldn't chance not having his kids or she hers. 

Gillian stands, flushes the toilet and closes the lid. She reaches for the hand towel on the sink and wets the end. She pats the seat and David stands slowly and sits heavily on the toilet. Gillian gently wipes his tear streaked face with the wet part of the towel then dries his face with the other side. 

He looks up at her and places his hands on her hips to steady himself. Gillian lays the towel aside and combs her fingers through his hair. David drops his head to her chest and takes a deep breath. His words are muffled against her shirt. “Gillian, I love you.”

She chuckles and takes his large hands in her smaller ones. Tugging on his hands so he'll stand and follow her back into bedroom, Gillian moves towards the chaise and has him sit. 

David watches her pack her trinkets and papers back in her 'David’ box and wonders how often she looks inside. “Baby? Does it make you sad when you look at those things? Do you get upset or I don't know, resentful?”

Gillian turns to face him. “Upset or resentful, no but I do get sad sometimes. I wish we had talked about what happened in ‘97. I just knew I loved you but really didn't understand what we had, what we meant to each other. Truth be told,I will never understand how you could say you loved her then look at me like you did or do, like I'm your whole world.”

She kneels in front of the chair and takes his hands again. She runs her finger over the ring on his left hands and begins to slide it off. 

He jerks his hand away. “What are you doing? I want to wear it, it's mine!”

“Not exactly, sweetheart. This ring was meant for 'Then David’ and I don't want to give him a ring anymore.”

David's eyes search hers and he tears up again before he slides the ring off the rest of the way. His face breaks into a smile as he drops the band into her palm. She leans in for a quick kiss before placing the ring back in the box. 

Gillian takes her box and heads for the closet. David watches her move and can't help but think that she truly is his forever. 

She pulls a step stool from the side of the closet and uses it to put the box back up on the shelf. Replacing the stool she turns to find him staring. “What? You didn't know I was short?” She quips. 

“No, I knew. It's just you are such a force, Gill. So, so special.” He beams.

“You know, that look on your face is the look I was talking about.”

David reaches for her hand and pulls her down to recline next to him on the chaise. She settles into his side and exhales a long sigh. David mimics her breath and rests his head on top of hers. 

“You really are my whole world, my soulmate and best friend. I guess it took losing you to make me realize that you are the other half to my whole or whole world as it may be. Either way, I can't imagine my life without you in it.”

She links her fingers with his and pulls his hand to her lips, kissing his knuckles. 

“I have an idea,” he whispers into her hair. “How about you let 'Now David’ make the bed then have him make you an early lunch before he takes you to the beach for a romantic stroll.”

Gillian giggles and looks up to meet his eyes as she slides off the chair. “After that maybe I'll show 'Now David’ how to take an afternoon nap!” 

In a flash she's gone out the bedroom door, she laughter trailing behind her. David leans back and closes his eyes, thanking his lucky stars that she gave him a second chance. 

He starts making the bed when an idea pops in his head. He spins around and moves to the small desk in the corner, searching its contents. He pulls out a piece of stationery and scrawls a note on the page. Next he grabs an envelope and peeks around the the open door to see if she's still in the kitchen. He puts his note in the envelope and writes 2017 on the front. Quickly he moves to the closet and pulls down her box for a second time. He slips the envelope inside the box and whispers “G, Today, Tomorrow, Forever. Always, D as he places back on the shelf.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave feedback and suggestions for the following days.


End file.
